Verliere nie die Hoffnung oneshot
by gugi28
Summary: Harry liebt Draco Malfoy, doch Draco ist leider hetero. Harry ist verzweifelt, trauert, leidet. Draco fragt sich, was mit ihm los ist und merkt nicht, wie er die "seiten" wechselt. Haben sie doch noch eine Chance zueinander zu finden? HD, Slash, Lemon RR
1. Default Chapter

**Hallo liebe Leser – die sich hier her verirrt haben!**

Tja, was soll ich sagen! Ich versuche es wieder mit einer Story, einem langen ONESHOT. Nur um gleich einmal drauf hinzuweisen: diese Geschichte ist leider nicht unbedingt lustig, hat aber _nichts mit Gewalt_ zu tun – was ich eher verabscheue!!! Sie hat mit Kummer zu tun, endet aber mit einem schönen **Happy End**, wie immer. Grins!!! Außerdem würde ich auch sagen, dass ich zu dieser Handlung stehe, es meine Geschichte ist und ich mich zum ersten Mal auf so eine Ebene begebe. Also seid nicht all zu hart zu mir.

_**DIESES ONESHOT BEINHALTET 25 A4 SEITEN!!! ACHTUNG!! VIEL ZEIT NEHMEN UM ZU LESEN!!! **_

**Inhalt:** Harry ist unglücklich verliebt – in Draco Malfoy. Doch Draco ist leider nicht schwul, sondern hetero. Harry verzweifelt langsam, zieht sich zurück, leidet still. Draco merkt es mit der Zeit und fragt sich immer mehr, was mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind passiert ist. Er merkt nicht, dass er langsam die „Seiten" wechselt. Hat Harry doch Chancen ihn zu bekommen? (bitte ja, bitte ja!! Oh…-stille-….schreib ja eh ich…pfeif…hat also Chancen….hüstl)

**Pairing:** Harry/Blaise, später nur noch Harry/Draco – wer es nicht mag, besonders das erste Pairing, braucht es nicht lesen!!! Und ja nicht deshalb meckern! –grummel-. Ist nicht umsonst ne Warnung.

**Rating:** R, Lemon/Slash/OOC – also bitte nicht wundern! (wer will Zintronensaft? GRINS!!!) Gibt viel davon…verdammt viel…heiß!!!

**Disclaimer:** mir gehört wie üblich nichts. Borge mir die Charas nur aus. Verdiene somit auch kein Geld!

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen und wundert euch nicht. Denn dies ist eine etwas andere Story, eher nachdenklich und ernsthaft anfangs und dann…..**SCHNULZALARM!!!!** Zumindest versuche ich es!

**Eure Gugi! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Verliere nie die Hoffnung – oneshot**

Harry genoss die Stille, die sich um ihn legte. Der Sommer neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu, die hohen Temperaturen schwanden. Doch war es noch immer recht warm, sodass man mit kurzem Shirt im Freien herumlaufen konnte. Doch diesmal lag er im Bett – im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Der Blick starr an die Decke gerichtet, die Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, leicht gebettet im weichen Kissen. Seine Füße lagen überkreuzt, ausgestreckt auf der Decke, sein Herz schlug ruhig in seiner Brust.

Wieder einmal dachte Harry nach. Er lauschte dem beruhigenden Regen, wobei dieser sanft gegen das Fenster trommelte und das Zimmer damit wohlig einhüllte. Harry war alleine, seine Freunde saßen alle im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen und unterhielten sich angeregt. Sie hatten es langsam aufgegeben, Harry zu unterstützen oder zu helfen. Soweit sie wussten, litt Harry unter enormen Liebeskummer, doch wollte er nicht preisgeben, wer diese verschmähte Liebe war. Hermine und Ron sorgten sich noch immer, doch sie hatten Harry angeboten, dass dieser immer zu ihnen kommen konnte – wenn er doch reden wollte.

Harry hatte müde gelächelt, genickt, sich artig bedankt, doch weiter nichts gesagt. Ron und Hermine sahen wie immer, nach so einem Gespräch, ihrem besten Freund nachdenklich und traurig hinterher. Sie bemerkten immer wieder, wie Harry den Lebenswillen verlor, seine Schultern hängen ließ, sein Stolz ihn verlassen hatte. Seine Augen waren stumpf und undurchdringlich, keine Lebensfreude war mehr darin zu erkennen. Langsam machten sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen, hatten sich schon mit einigen Lehrern besprochen. Doch Dumbledore, genauso wie Madam Pomfrey hatten keine Möglichkeit, Harry zu helfen. Hermine und Ron hatten herausgefunden, dass Harry eines Tages in der Krankenstation aufgetaucht war um sich untersuchen zu lassen.

Madam Pomfrey war ziemlich besorgt um ihren jungen Patienten. Zwar hatte er keine Krankheit, doch seine Seele litt enorm. Und leider gab es kein passendes Mittel gegen Liebeskummer. Traurig hatte sich Harry verabschiedet, war wie in Trance aus der Krankenstation geschlichen und hinterließ eine hilflose Krankenschwester, die seit langem einen Narren an diesem liebevollen, jungen Schüler gefressen hatte. Sie wollte ihm helfen, doch waren auch ihr in dieser Hinsicht die Hände gebunden. Ron und Hermine hatten deren Erzählung schweigend zugehört, hatten genauso geseufzt wie Dumbledore. Bedrückt waren sie in ihren Gedanken versunken, nach einer Lösung suchend, wie sie Harry Potter helfen konnten.

Doch helfen konnten sie ihm nicht. Harry lag noch immer auf dem Bett und starrte unbeteiligt an die Decke seines Himmelbettes. So wie die meisten Tage, wartete er darauf, dass dieser Tag endlich verging, an ihm vorüber zog, sodass er endlich einschlafen konnte, dieser Schlaf ihn wenigstens einige Stunden von seinem Kummer abbringen konnte.

Wann das ganze Drama passiert war? Nun, um genau zu sein, war letztes Jahr der Auslöser gewesen. Als Harry von seinen Ferien zurückgekommen war, musste er gegen Voldemort kämpfen, hatte auch gewonnen. Was er allerdings nicht vermutet hatte, war, dass Lucius Malfoy an ihrer Seite gekämpft hatte, genauso wie sein Sohn Draco. Sie hatten in diesen Stunden zusammengehalten wie Pech und Schwefel und hatten schließlich auch gewonnen. Voldemort war entzürnt gewesen, einen Doppelagenten in seinen Reihen zu haben, war aus dem Konzept gekommen – und das war sein Fehler gewesen. Nun war er tot, die Feindschaft zu Draco Malfoy war gebrochen.

Doch dessen Verhalten Harry gegenüber hatte sich nicht geändert. Harrys gegenüber Dracos, schon. Er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in diesen blonden Jungen verliebt, hatte anfangen ihn anzuhimmeln. Zuerst war er unglaublich glücklich, diese Gefühle richtig einschätzen zu können. Doch als er sich ernsthafte Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, schritt gerade in diesem Augenblick der besagte Junge an Harry vorbei – mit einem anderen Mädchen im Arm. Draco sah diese verliebt an, bemerkte Harry nicht einmal. Dies war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem Harrys Herz zerbrach, Trauer sich breit machte, sein Lebensmut schwankte. Seit dem hatte er sich verändert.

Er musste zusehen, wie sein heimlicher Schwarm jeden Monat ein anderes Mädchen beglückte, hatte sogar einmal mitbekommen, wie dieser nachts, unter einem Baum, nahe des Sees, ein Mädchen beglückte, ihr lustvolle Schreie entlockte. Harrys Wangen waren nass vor Tränen, starr hatte er dies mit angesehen, hatte Dracos keuchen vernommen. Seit dem war alles anders. Harry zog sich zurück, auch Draco hatte keine Chancen mehr, seinen Lieblingserzfeind zu ärgern. Immer, wenn er es versuchte, stand Harry traurig vor ihm, seine Augen schienen leer und leblos. Er übermittelte das Gefühl, nicht einmal zuzuhören. Immer wieder, egal was Draco ihm gehässiges an den Kopf geworfen hatte, lächelte Harry ihn freudlos und abwesend an, als wollte er ihm sagen – ich weiß, was du tust. Dann war er mit hängendem Kopf an dem verblüfften Slytherin vorbeigegangen und hatte ihn einfach so stehen gelassen.

Nun, das war auch der Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy angefangen hatte, sich zu ändern. Er bekam den jungen, zu sehr traurigen Gryffindor nicht mehr aus dem Sinn, dachte über ihn nach. Da er ihn jahrelang als Feind gehabt hatte, kannte er ihn wie kein anderer. Doch stets hatte der Goldjunge Hoffnung in sich getragen, hatte niemals aufgegeben, war immer wieder – wenn er am Boden lag – aufgestanden. Und das hatte er an ihm bewundert, meistens sogar gehasst. Weil ER dies eventuell nie geschafft hätte. Seine Gefühle für Harry bestanden aus Hass und Bewunderung zugleich. Draco war verwirrt. Er und Blaise sprachen öfters über diese unheimliche Gestalt, die leblos durch die Gänge wandelte, brav die Hausaufgaben machte und nie negativ im Unterricht auffiel.

Auch Snape war dies nicht entgangen und auch er fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Eigentlich fand er diese Regung seiner Gefühle lächerlich, da er Harry Potter nie hatte leiden können. Doch dies war eine andere Geschichte. Nun hatte dieser Junge seine Aufmerksamkeit und er merkte, dass er sehr wohl etwas für diesen Jungen empfand – außer Hass. Verständnis, Fürsorge, Mitleid. Ja, er fing an, diesen Jungen zu akzeptieren, ihn zu mögen, ihn zu bewundern. Doch Harry hatte sich verändert, und dies fiel auf. Doch wie sollte er ihm helfen? Seine letzten Ergebnisse in Zaubertränke waren tadellos gewesen und das brachte dem jungen Gryffindor den Respekt des Zaubertränkelehrers ein.

Draco saß in seinem Zimmer am Bett und dachte ebenso nach. Blaise Zabini war in letzter Zeit etwas merkwürdig geworden, hatte sich immer mehr zurückgezogen, lächelte geheimnisvoll. Draco wusste, Blaise war schwul und soweit er seinen besten Freund kannte, hatte dieser anscheinend eine kleine Romanze am laufen. Doch wer der Glückliche war, wusste er nicht. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Wenn er dabei dachte, wie sich zwei Männer liebten, kam Ekel in ihm hoch, er schauderte kurz. Doch Harry Potter ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Sinn. Er beobachtete ihn lange, prägte sich ein jedes Merkmal, eine jede Bewegung ein. Auch in seinen Träumen tauchte der traurige Ausdruck dieses Jungen auf, verwirrte den blonden Jungen immer mehr.

Blaise kam eines Tages etwas niedergeschlagen zu Draco, doch dieser musste mit Engelszungen sprechen, um endlich zu erfahren, was los war.

„Nein, ich sage es dir nicht"

„Na komm schon, Blaise! Mir kannst du doch alles sagen!" rief Draco aus und rückte ein Stück näher.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Du willst nichts über schwule Männer hören! Und mein Problem betrifft genau dieses" meinte Blaise nüchtern und Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Solange es sich um kein Sexproblem handelt…"

„Tut es nicht, eher mit dem Herzen" Draco wurde hellhörig. Selten kam es vor, dass Blaise sich verliebte und dies war ihm genau zweimal passiert. Dieser Junge musste etwas besonderes sein.

„Sprich endlich" Draco sah Blaise lange an, eher er seufzte und verbittert seinem besten Freund ins Gesicht sah.

„Er liebt jemanden anderen"

„Oh"

„Ich hatte so etwas schon geahnt, aber ich wusste es nicht. Wir haben schon öfters miteinander geschlafen und es war immer wunderschön gewesen! Was mich bisher immer wunderte war, dieser Junge wollte nie der dominantere von uns sein. Immer war ich derjenige, der ihn genommen hatte. Nie wollte er zum Zuge kommen. Es ist nur Sex zwischen uns. Und das respektiere ich, habe ich von Anfang an gewusst. Nun, ich weiß, dass ich kein Versager bin, doch ich bringe ihn nie zum schreien, er ist immer so still. Ja, er genießt es immer, sagt er mir, er liebt es mit mir zu schlafen. Doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihn nicht erreiche, ihm nicht dieses wundervolle Gefühl geben kann, welches beim Akt anwesend sein sollte. Ich will ihm doch nur helfen! Eines Tages sagte er mir, ich könne nichts dafür, denn er sei unglücklich verliebt…."

„In wen..?" Draco fand diese Geschichte sehr traurig, legte fürsorglich einen Arm um seine Schulter und seine Neugierde war geweckt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, darüber schweigt er sich aus. Aber das ist der Hauptgrund, wieso er sich in letzter Zeit so verändert hatte. Er ist nicht mehr die Person, die wir alle kannten. Er ist nur noch eine leblose Hülle. Doch er dankt mir immer, wenn wir gerade besonders schönen Sex haben. Versteh es nicht falsch, Draco, wenn ich mit ihm schlafe, fühle ich mich im Himmel. Nie habe ich etwas schöneres, als mit ihm erlebt. Doch ich erreiche ihn nicht und das tut mir weh. Und außerdem habe ich mich in ihn verliebt. Ich hatte gehofft, sein Herz heilen zu können, aber sein Schmerz sitzt anscheinend zu tief. Ich würde so gerne wissen, wen er so abgöttisch liebt…." Blaise Stimme hallte rau durch das Zimmer, dessen Blick hing irgendwo in der Luft fest und Draco hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Aber es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, herauszufinden, WEN er liebt? Wieso hat er so dermaßen Liebeskummer, dass er nicht einmal dich an sein Herz ranlässt?" fragte Draco geistesabwesend und Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Einmal, als er zu viel getrunken hatte, meinte er, er würde niemals seiner Liebe sagen können, was er empfindet, er würde nur ausgelacht werden. Denn diese Person wäre leider nicht schwul, sondern Hetero. Und er hatte diesen Jungen beim Sex gesehen, mit einem anderen Mädchen. Das hat ihm endgültig den Rest gegeben. Er meinte, seit dem hat er kein Herz mehr und ob ich damit leben könnte. Denn seinen Körper schenkt er mir, da er es sehr genießt und wenigstens einige Minuten nicht mehr an seinen Kummer denken muss."

Beide verfielen ins Schweigen und Draco wünschte sich zu erfahren, wer dieser sonderbare Junge denn war! Er war so neugierig darauf, holte tief Luft und fragte einfach geradeaus:

„Mit wem hast du diese sexuelle Beziehung?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen"

„Aber ich dachte, ich bin dein bester Freund! Bitte! Ich will es wissen!"

„NEIN!" Blaise war aufgesprungen und stand wütend und zitternd im Zimmer, mit dem Rücken zu Draco, der erstaunt und fassungslos darauf starrte.

„Aber.."

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren, Draco! Aber ich liebe diese Jungen einfach und ich will ihn beschützen. Ich will nicht, dass ihm irgendwer weh tut, sollte es jemand erfahren. Ich fühle mich für ihn verantwortlich. Und ich wäre glücklich und traurig zugleich, wenn er doch noch seine Liebe bekommen würde. Aber das ist ja wohl aussichtslos" Blaise ließ die Schultern sinken und drehte sich umher.

„Danke für das Gespräch, Draco. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir nicht alles sagen kann, aber ich danke dir dafür, dass du immer für mich da bist, wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche. Das bedeutet mir viel" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er einfach und ließ einen verstörten Draco zurück. Dieser verstand absolut gar nichts mehr. Zuerst Potter, der sich so veränderte und dann noch Blaise heimlicher Liebhaber. Draco ging ein Licht auf – und was wäre, wenn Potter sein heimlicher Liebhaber war? Nein, absolut unmöglich! Oder? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm erneut übel, er schüttelte sich vor Ekel. Potter würde sich doch nicht von ihm durchknallen lassen! Potter und schwul? Wobei er sich vorstellen konnte, dass dies Potters Problem sein konnte.

Dies würde erklären, wieso er so durch die Gänge schleicht, einem jeden ausweicht. Wenn Harry Potter unglücklich verliebt war – in einem Jungen, der dazu noch hetero war – oje. Draco würde es verstehen und plötzlich kam Mitleid in ihm hoch. Er wollte Harry Potter wieder glücklich sehen, wieder mit ihm streiten können, doch dieser Junge war nicht der Harry Potter, wie er ihn kannte. Draco fragte sich immer wieder, wann Harry seine Gedanken so eingenommen hatte. Es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht an Harry Potter denken musste. Er war geradezu süchtig danach, ihn aufzusuchen und zu studieren – er verstand sich selber nicht mehr. Zu allem Überfluss verdarb es ihm auch noch die Lust darauf, mit einem Mädchen Spaß zu haben. Er hatte irgendwie keine Zeit mehr dafür.

Die Tage vergingen, nichts änderte sich, doch stand ein Quidditchspiel an, wobei Gryffindor und Slytherin gegeneinander spielen mussten. Draco hatte Harry abermals beobachtet, auch beim Training - heimlich. Er hatte eine jede Bewegung in sich aufgesaugt, hatte Harry bewundert – wie edel und perfekt er flog. Nun standen sie sich gegenüber, als Kaptain ihrer Mannschaften, Harry hatte abermals diesen leblosen Ausdruck in den Augen. Als sich ihre Hände kurz berührten, jagten wohlige Schauer durch Dracos Körper. Er schob es darauf, dass er viel zu sehr von Harrys Gegenwart und Problemen eingenommen wurde.

Wie immer jagte Harry perfekt davon, feilte an seinen Künsten, flog perfekt, wich einem jeden Klatscher gekonnt aus. Draco kam so gut wie nie hinterher. War es schon damals sehr schwer gewesen, war es nun unmöglich. Er bemerkte, wie Harry seinen kleinen Po anhob, sein Gewicht nach vorne verlagerte und in den Sturzflug überging. Draco bewunderte diese Szene. Er liebte es geradezu, dem Gryffindor beim Fliegen zuzusehen. Er liebte es, wie sich dieser bewegte und wie er flog. Und Draco kam drauf, dass Harry schon längst ein Idol für ihn geworden war, er ihm helfen wollte, wieder so zu sein – wie er einst war. Er war so tief in Gedanken, dass er den Schnatz verpasste und durch das Johlen der Menge aufgeschreckt wurde, da Harry ihn gefangen hatte.

Doch lachte dieser nicht, wie immer. Hielt nicht freudestrahlend die Hand in die Höhe, wie immer. Nein, er wirkte teilnahmslos, flog zu Boden, wurde stürmisch umarmt. Doch Draco hatte das Gefühl, dieser nahm es nicht wahr. Harry liebte Quidditch über alles! Herrgott! WAS WAR MIT IHM PASSIERT!!! Draco wollte alles wissen, hefte sich an seine Fersen. Nun war es genug, er MUSSTE es wissen! Er war geradezu davon besessen, alles über ihn zu erfahren. Und verdammt noch mal, er wusste nicht, wieso er alles erfahren wollte.

Als er duschen war, fertig angezogen hinausstapfte, bemerkte er die Traube an Gryffindorfliegern, die schwatzend sich den Weg zum Schloss suchten. Doch Harry Potter war nicht dabei. Neugierig schritt er in dessen Duschkabine, Dampfschwaden hüllten diesen ein. Eine Dusche rauschte und Draco schritt näher. Da sah er ihn. Harry Potter, nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehend. Dracos Herz klopfte ein wenig schneller in seiner Brust, seine Augen tasteten dessen Körper ab. Schon wieder kam ihm das Gespräch zwischen Blaise und ihm in den Sinn. Er fragte sich, ob Blaise derjenige war, der Harry zeitweise aus seinen trüben Gedanken riss.

Draco schüttelte leicht angewidert den Kopf, als er sich vorstellte, wie Blaise hinter Harry stand und ihn mit einem jeden Stoß zum Höhepunkt brachte. Doch andererseits…nein! Draco versteckte sich hinter einem Schrank, als Harry die Dusche abdrehte, sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften schlang und zu seinem Schrank wollte. Draco sprang hervor, bemerkte Harrys erschrockenes Gesicht, wobei dieser nun wie erstarrt stehen blieb.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy" fragte er monoton, wobei Draco spöttisch die Augenbraue hochzog, Harry ungeniert musterte. Dieser Junge war ansehentlich und wenn Blaise Geschmack bewies, dann konnte er es ein klein wenig verstehen…AUS JETZT!

„Also ich….ich wollte dich fragen, wieso du dich so verändert hast, Potter!"

„Geht dich nichts an, Malfoy" meinte Harry ruhig und abwesend.

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn mein bisheriger Feind nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will! Ich hasse es, ignoriert zu werden!" Dracos Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, er selber fragte sich, wieso er so frustriert war. Sah er in Harrys Augen Schmerz? Wieso? Hatte er ihn verletzt? Aber das wollte er doch nicht!

„Was ist Potter! Rede schon!" keifte Draco, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und wartete ab.

„Dein Feind, ich bin noch immer dein Feind, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Harry tonlos und senkte seinen Kopf. Ein keuchen entwich seiner Kehle, als er an sich hinuntersah. Draco hatte es nicht bemerkt, doch Harry hatte alleine bei dessen Anblick Erregung in sich gespürt, war nun etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Du entschuldigst mich" meinte er kurz angebunden, drehte sich wieder um und schritt abermals zu den Duschen, wo er das Wasser kalt aufdrehte, mit einem Ruck sein Handtuch wegzog, in die Ecke pfefferte und sich darunter stellte. Er drückte seine Hände hart gegen die Wand, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, er hielt seinen Kopf dabei gesenkt und Draco fragte sich, was dies sollte.

„Ähm, Potter, du weißt aber schon, dass du gerade eben duschen warst? Du zitterst ja! Was…" Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr, wobei Harrys Zähne klapperten, doch er hoffte, sein inzwischen aufrecht stehendes Glied würde schrumpfen, seine eindeutigen Gedanken durch das eiskalte Wasser würden endgültig verschwinden.

„Geht d-dich n-nichts an..Bitte geh j-jetzt, BITTE" hauchte Harry nun und Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. Sein Blick haftete noch immer an Harrys perfektem Körper, sein Herz schlug noch immer schneller in der Brust und er schob es auf seine Nervosität. Weshalb sonst sollte er Herzklopfen bekommen, wenn er Potter sah?

„Gut, ich gehe, aber ich werde immer wieder kommen, bis ich die Antwort weiß" knurrte Draco nun und schritt davon. Doch hinter den Schränken blieb er stehen, bemerkte ein quietschendes Geräusch und hörte genau hin. Auf leisen Sohlen machte er Kehrt und sah erschrocken auf den Jungen, der nun zusammengekauert in der Duschkabine, mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und leise schluchzte.

„Wieso…wieso muss immer ICH so leiden…wieso kann ich nicht einfach sterben..dann wäre ich erlöst...wieso.." Draco stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er fragte sich, was er getan hatte, weil Harry nun weinte. Harry wollte sterben? Aber warum!! Nein! Er durfte nicht solche Gedanken haben! Er wollte zu Harry hinlaufen, ihn aus der Kabine zerren, ihn umarmen und ihm sagen, wie leid ihm alles tat. Er wollte ihn trösten und ihn umherwiegen. Ihm Zuversicht spenden, ihn einfach nur… Draco hielt inne. Erschrocken machte er Kehrt und hetzte überstürzt aus der Gemeinschaftsdusche. Harry hatte die gehetzten Schritte gehört, drehte sich erschrocken um und wusste, Draco war doch noch hier gewesen.

„Nein, wieso nur. Hast du es mitbekommen, Draco? Wieso muss ich dich so sehr lieben, dass es mir das Herz in der Brust zerreißt, es tötet. Wieso kannst du mich nicht lieben, so sehr, wie ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, für immer und ewig. Ich bin dir so verfallen, du schöner Junge, doch du wirst mich nie lieben…nie…" hauchte Harry, wobei seine Tränen sich mit den eiskalten Wassertropfen, die hart auf ihn nieder prasselten, vermischten.

Mühsam stand er auf, drehte den Hahn zu und schritt mit zitternden Knien zu seinem Schrank um diesen zu öffnen und sich an zuziehen. Draco hetzte die Gänge entlang, hörte das Schluchzen in seinen Ohren widerhallen, hörte es immer wieder. Er blieb stehen und hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch er hörte es abermals. Beinahe hätte er auch angefangen zu weinen, spürte die heißen Tränen empor steigen, die er krampfhaft zurückhielt. Wieso litt Harry nur so? Wieso litt er mit ihm mit? Verdammt, er musste ihm helfen!

Einige Tage später schlenderte Draco durch die Geheimgänge von Hogwarts, er musste wieder einmal nachdenken. Außerdem wunderte er sich, wo Blaise abblieb. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Blaise zu folgen, doch dieser war sehr schnell und spurlos verschwunden und Draco hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren. Auch von Harry gab es keine Spur und sein Verdacht bestätigte sich. Die beiden mussten etwas miteinander haben! Er tippte, unterirdisch vor dem Ausgang stehend, mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Backsteine, die nun einen Weg nach draußen frei gaben. Dieser Ausgang befand sich an der hintersten Stelle des Schlosses, wo so gut wie kein Schüler zu finden war.

Nur er kannte diesen Weg, oder? Ein kleiner Mauervorsprung umzäunte teilweise das Schloss, wobei dieser, gerade Mal einen Meter hoch war, der Abschluss eher ausgefranst wirkte. Was hatte diese Mauer hier zu suchen? Und wieso war sie nicht mehr ganz? Immer wieder hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, doch war er nie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Obwohl, es war auch uninteressant, oder? Viel wichtiger war Harry…

Als er gerade hinaus schreiten wollte, hörte er gedämpfte Schritte, die etwas weiter weg waren. Er versteckte sich im Geheimgang, lugte durch den Spalt der Geheimtüre hindurch und erkannte – Harry Potter. Anscheinend wartete er auf jemanden und dieser jemand war kein anderer als … Blaise Zabini! Wusste er es doch! Harry stand unschlüssig, wie immer abwesend bei diesem Mauervorsprung und Draco fragte sich, woher er diesen kannte. Blaise schritt auf ihn zu, legte seine Hand in Harrys Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry nicht so recht wollte, sich aber dann doch gehen ließ. Übelkeit stieg in Draco empor, doch konnte er sich nicht abwenden. Er konnte es einfach nicht! Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu, wie Harrys Augen sich schlossen, dieser seine Arme um Blaise Hüften legte und ihn näher zu sich zog. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, Blaise stöhnte. Doch von Harry kam kein Mucks. Verwirrt verfolgte Draco diese Szene und fragte sich, wieso Harry so emotionslos war.

Blaise begann damit, Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen, dieses über die Schultern zu streifen. Er machte sich daran, die Hosen zu öffnen, sie mitsamt der Boxershorts herunter zu ziehen. Dracos Ekel nahm zu und doch war er wie hypnotisiert. Harry faszinierte ihn, dieser Körper war einfach nur sagenhaft. Er hatte direkten Blick auf dessen Mitte und keuchte leicht auf. Er konnte seine Augen nicht davon lösen, spürte ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner Mitte. Harrys Glied wirkte auf Draco stimulierend und erregend zugleich.

Blaise hatte sich eilig, während sie sich abermals küssten, aus seiner eigenen Kleidung geschält und stand nun genauso nackt, wie Harry, vor ihm, trieb ihn zu der Steinmauer, wo Harry sich mit seinen Händen abstützte und sich verwöhnen ließ. Blaise küsste gerade Harrys Hals und Draco starrte weiterhin zu ihnen. Der Ekel und die Übelkeit verschwanden langsam und ein anderes Gefühl machte sich breit. Noch nie hatte er Jungen zugesehen, wenn diese miteinander schliefen. Harrys Augen waren geschlossen, seine Wangen leicht gerötet, seine wundervollen, roten Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er legte seinen Kopf seitlich, als Blaise Lippen dessen Hals entlang fuhren.

Blaise ging langsam in die Knie, küsste Harrys Brustwarzen, die nun hart abstanden. Harry legte seinen Kopf abermals schief, hielt noch immer die Augen geschlossen, kein Laut kam ihm über die Lippen. Blaise Hände wanderten seitlich über Harrys Körper, sein Kopf wanderte tiefer. Draco keuchte abermals, als er sehen konnte, wie Harrys Glied nun hart und wundervoll aufrecht stand, Blaise sich dem gerade widmete, genüsslich daran saugte, leckte, bearbeitete, Harrys Glied mit zucken darauf reagierte.

Draco merkte nicht, wie seine Hose noch enger wurde, noch immer nicht konnte er den Blick von den beiden abwenden. Blaise war ihm scheiß egal, er sah einzig und alleine Harry Potter, der so wundervoll und zerbrechlich dort stand und sich verwöhnen ließ. Blaise Kopf schnellte nach vorne und zurück, er selber stöhnte mehrmals auf, leckte über die Eichel, wobei er seinen Blick zeitweise auf Harrys Gesicht richtete. Doch dessen Ausdruck blieb derselbe, veränderte sich nicht.

Blaise stand abermals auf, sein Glied ragte steil empor und Harry schlug die Augen auf. Tief blickten sie sich in die Augen, bevor sie sich abermals sanft küssten und Harry seine Hände in Blaises Nacken legte. Ansonsten hatte Harry anscheinend nicht das Bedürfnis, Blaise Körper zu erkunden und das wunderte Draco doch ein wenig. In wen war Harry bloß so verliebt, dass er fast nichts fühlen konnte? Wie konnte man diesen Jungen denn nicht lieben? Draco hielt inne und schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Und was fühlte er für Harry? Er wusste es nicht, verdammt – er wusste es diesmal nicht.

Sein Blick glitt wieder zu den beiden, wobei Blaise seine Hand auf Harrys Po gelegt hatte, ihn anscheinend stimulierte, seine Hand im regelmäßigen Rhythmus zum Vorschein kam. Harrys Kopf lag im Nacken, er keuchte leise, doch mehr konnte man nicht hören. Blaise zog seine Finger zurück, hob Harrys Beine an und versank mit einem einzigen Stoß in Harrys Körper. Dieser stemmte seine Hände noch immer auf den Mauervorsprung und ließ sich von Blaise bearbeiten. Draco hörte die Lustschreie und das Gestöhne von seinem besten Freund, doch Harrys Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. Blaise stieß nun härter zu und Draco starrte fasziniert darauf, wie Blaises Glied geschmeidig rein und raus glitt, wie Harrys hartes, wundervolles Glied zuckte, Lusttropfen aussonderte.

Blaise wurde noch schneller und Harrys Gesicht verzog sich ein wenig. Er schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte tief und männlich auf, sein Glied schnellte steil in die Höhe, spritzte die weiße Flüssigkeit hart heraus. Diese lief nun Harrys Bauch entlang, doch niemanden störte es. Blaise schrie auf, als er sich in Harry ergoss und stellte Harry wieder sanft ab. Er zog sich zurück, zog Harry in seine Arme und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie küssten sich abermals, wobei Draco diesmal keinen Ekel empfand, bemerkte, wie seine Hose noch immer eng war, er wilde Lust verspürte.

Verwirrt über das Handeln seines Körpers lief er nun den Geheimgang zurück, hetzte in sein Zimmer und schloss es ab. Sein Herz pochte hart in der Brust, er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er hatte so eine Wut auf Blaise und konnte es sich nicht einmal erklären. Draco schmiss sich auf sein Bett und atmete heftig. Sein Blick glitt auf seine Hose, die noch immer eine enorme Beule vorzeigte.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er diese, zog sie mitsamt der Boxer hinunter und griff zu. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, Bilder zogen an seinen inneren Augen vorbei, als er sanft auf und abstrich. Er dachte an einige Mädchen, merkte, wie seine Erektion abnahm. Sein Herz klopfte weiterhin hart in der Brust, als er sich Harry vorstellte, dessen Glied hart und steil vor sich sah. Wie er seine Augen genüsslich geschlossen hatte, sein Mund sanft und wundervoll leicht offen stand, seine Wangen entzückend rot waren. Dracos Erregung nahm enorm zu und er rieb sich immer schneller und stärker. Er keuchte und stöhnte, stieß in seine Hand, als er an Blaise dachte, der hart und erregt in Harry stieß. Er stellte sich vor, wie er an dessen Stelle stand, Harry mit einem jeden Stoß Schreie entlockte. Draco hörte abermals das tiefe stöhnen von Harry und ergoss sich mit einem wilden Schrei auf seinen Bauch.

Seine Augen starrten nun an die Decke als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er noch nie mit so einer Wucht gekommen war. Harry hatte dies verursacht und er hatte dabei keinen Ekel empfunden. Äußerst verwirrend. Draco säuberte sich und zog sich um. Er wollte heute nicht mehr zum Essen gehen, wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Er wollte nur noch an eine einzige Person denken – an Harry. Doch irgendwann schlief er dann doch ein…

Harry lief gehetzt zum Gryffindorturm, ging rasch duschen und bemerkte nicht die Blicke, die ihm folgten. Jedes Mal dasselbe. Sobald er mit Blaise schlief, hatte er einige Minuten Ruhe, dachte nicht mehr an Draco. Und immer wieder war es danach das Gefühl des Scharms, das ihn rot werden ließ. Blaise war ein wundervoller Liebhaber, der ihm einige freie Minuten bescherte, doch fühlte er sich danach jedes Mal beschmutzt.

Wenigstens hatte er ein geregeltes Sexualleben. Eines Tages war Blaise zu ihm gekommen und hatte einfach so angefangen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Hatte ihm gestanden, dass er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Und Harry wollte nur eines – von jemanden in den Arm genommen werden. Und er hatte es zugelassen. Doch dann war mehr daraus entstanden. Harry hatte ihm sofort reinen Wein eingeschenkt, doch Blaise hatte gemeint, es mache ihm nichts aus. Und so trafen sie sich meistens heimlich um miteinander zu schlafen.

Harry lag bereits im Schlafgewand im Bett und hörte die ruhigen Atemzüge seiner Freunde. Das Fenster stand offen, Grillen zirpten und der Wind schlich sich durch das Fenster, spielte kurzzeitig mit Harrys Haar. Harry dachte abermals an den Slytherin mit den blonden Haaren und dass er ihn nicht haben konnte. Unruhig wälzte er sich umher, fiel in einen bleiernen Schlaf und träumte. Er träumte davon, wie er Draco seine Gefühle beichtete, dieser ihn auslachte und ein Mädchen an sich zog, dieses vor Harrys Augen küsste, auszog und sie liebte. Harry schrie im Traum, bat Draco immer wieder, damit aufzuhören, da er wie angegossen dort stand, tatenlos zusehen musste.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er im Schlaf weinte, bemerkte nicht, wie Ron zu seinem Bett schlich um ihn zu trösten, ihm die Tränen von den Wangen wischte und versuchte, ihn aufzuwecken. Doch alles half nichts, Harry träumte weiter, litt vor sich hin und Ron kam sich so unglaublich hilflos vor. Panik kroch in ihm hoch, da er Harry einfach nicht wach bekommen konnte.

Draco träumte nur wirres Zeug. Er hörte von weitem ein Schluchzen, wusste, es kam von Harry. Sein Geist ging auf Wanderschaft, fand von alleine die Gänge, die zum Gryffindorturm führten. Sein Geist schwebte lautlos diese entlang, kroch durch das Portrait der fetten Dame hindurch, fegte wie ein Wind durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Treppen hoch. Als er schließlich vor Harrys Bett schwebte, bemerkte er Ron, der versuchte, Harry zu wecken. Doch dieser schluchzte weiter, wälzte sich im Bett umher, wimmerte. Dracos Herz zersprang in tausende Stücke, er musste Harry helfen! Sein Geist kam näher, legte sich zu Harry, hüllte ihn ein. Er spendete Trost und Liebe, hatte das Gefühl, Harry im Arm zu halten. Der Gryffindor beruhigte sich langsam, sein Schluchzen hörte auf, seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

Ron atmete erleichtert auf, stand auf und schritt verschlafen zu seinem hinüber um bleiern in die Kissen zu sinken. Dracos Geist umhüllte noch immer Harrys Körper. Fast meinte man, er würde ihn umarmen, sich an ihn schmiegen, ihn trösten, ihm süße Worte ins Ohr murmeln und auf Harrys Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln. Das erste seit Monaten.

Am nächsten Tag schreckte Draco aus dem Schlaf, er wusste nicht, ob er dies nur geträumt hatte oder ob er tatsächlich die Gabe besaß, mental auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Woher hätte er denn wissen können, dass Harry einen Alptraum hatte? Waren sie verbunden? Draco war noch immer verwirrt, als er zum Essen schritt, nicht auf Blaise Worte hörte. Doch dann blieb er augenblicklich stehen, hörte Ron Weasleys Stimme, als er Hermine erzählte, was gestern Nacht passiert war.

„Was hast du, Draco?" fragte Blaise besorgt, als Draco ihn in eine Nische zog, unbeachtet von den beiden besten Freunden von Harry, die nichts ahnend an ihnen vorbei schritten.

„Scht" zischte Draco und hielt Blaise den Mund zu.

„Und ich sage es dir! Ich habe ihm nicht helfen können! Harry hat so geweint, er hat sich umhergewälzt und ich habe langsam Panik bekommen, Mine! Ich konnte ihn nicht einmal aufwecken! Doch dann war da was sehr komisches…"

„Was, Ron?" fragte Hermine aufgebracht und Ron räusperte sich.

„Auf einmal hörte er auf, blieb ruhig liegen und dann schlief er normal weiter. Als ich im Bett lag, nochmals zu ihm hinsah – da hat er gelächelt. Mine! Er hat gelächelt!" Rief er aus und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang! Wenn es jemand schafft, ihn zum lächeln zu bringen, dann ist es ein enormer Fortschritt. Ich würde nur zu gerne erfahren, was Harry da geträumt hatte…"

Die Stimmen wurden leiser und Draco schritt aus der Nische heraus. Blaise runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihm.

„Und?"

„Harry hatte diesmal seinen Alptraum überwunden und das freut mich…"

„Wie bitte? Wieso freut dich das so? Und seit wann bist DU an Harry interessiert?" fragte Blaise lauernd, wobei Draco ihn leicht anlächelte.

„Ich mag ihn eben, so einfach ist das.."

„Seit wann…" Blaise sah ihn verdutzt an, wobei Draco nun lachen musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht, seit einiger Zeit, denke ich. Ich kann nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken und ich will ihn einfach wieder glücklich sehen. Du doch auch, oder? Auch wenn du mit ihm schläfst, ist er es kurzzeitig und…"

„Woher weißt du das" zischte Blaise gefährlich, wobei Dracos Augen funkelten.

„Tja, ich habe euch gesehen. Rein zufällig versteht sich. Aber keine Angst, ich sage es nicht weiter. Arbeite du an deiner Technik Harrys Lebenswillen zurück zu gewinnen, ich an meiner. Und dann werden wir ja sehen, wer von uns beiden gewinnt und ihn wieder glücklich macht." Draco ließ Blaise einfach so stehen, der von Eifersucht aufgefressen wurde. Er vermutete schon länger, dass Draco die heimliche Liebe von Harry war. Und es gefiel ihm absolut nicht, wenn dieser langsam Gefallen an Harry fand.

Doch musst er sich fügen, denn er wollte, dass Harry glücklich war. Und wenn Draco der Auserwählte sein sollte, dann würde er es akzeptieren. Er wusste nicht, dass Draco sich hatte zusammenreißen müssen, um Blaise nicht eine anzuschieben. Auch er hatte ein sehr komisches Gefühl in seiner Brust gehabt, jedes Mal, wenn er Blaise seit diesem Vorfall sah. Ob es Eifersucht war? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er mochte es nicht, wenn Blaise ihn so berühren konnte….und er nicht...

„Potter, ich muss dich kurz sprechen" Draco war zur Halle geeilt, hatte Harry eingeholt, wobei sich dieser umgedreht hatte, kurz zusammengezuckt war. Ron und Hermine waren stehen geblieben, sahen Draco neugierig an und warteten darauf, dass Harry ihn fortschicken würde.

„Wieso, Malfoy" kam es ruhig von Harry und Draco hätte schwören können, einen kleinen amüsierten Funken in Harrys Augen erkennen zu können.

„Weil ich dich was fragen muss. Was Persönliches. Nichts Schlimmes. Bitte." Hermine und Ron standen der Mund offen, hatten sie noch nie erlebt, dass Draco BITTE gesagt hatte. Blaise, der Draco eingeholt hatte, sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, doch keiner der beiden, die sich kurz aber intensiv in die Augen sahen, bemerkte die Anwesenden.

„Gut, aber nur kurz"

„Geht klar"

Die beiden machten sich schweigend auf den Weg hinaus, wobei Ron, Hermine und Blaise sich ratlos ansahen, die Schultern zuckten und zum Essen schritten. Blaise hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, doch hielt er sich zurück. Harry zuliebe. Harry blieb beim See stehen, starrte gerade aus und wartete darauf, was Draco ihm zu sagen hatte. In seinem Traum hatte Draco tatsächlich innegehalten, das Mädchen weggeschickt, war auf Harry zugekommen und hatte ihn umarmt und gemeint, das Leiden sei vorbei. Harry hatte sich so geborgen gefühlt und wünschte sich seit dem, dass es wahr werden konnte. Er hatte die Anwesenheit von Draco gespürt, hatte sich aber nicht erklären können, ob er diese nur geträumt hatte, oder nicht.

„Du Potter, ich will dich nicht mehr so leiden sehen. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fing Draco an und stand nun direkt vor ihm, sodass Harry ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste.

„Du willst mir helfen? Was ist denn in dich gefahren, Malfoy" bemerkte Harry spöttisch und Draco nickte anerkennend.

„Das ist der Harry Potter, den ich kenne. Den ich schätze."

„Du schätzt mich? Sag mal, hast du eventuell zu viel getrunken oder bist du gegen eine Mauer gelaufen?" Harry war sichtlich verwirrt, starrte Draco offensichtlich an, da dieser nun zu lachen anfing und den Kopf abermals schüttelte.

„Tja, ich weiß es nicht. Aber du hast mich verändert. Ich weiß nicht wieso und wie - generell, aber es ist so. Also – kann ich dir helfen? Irgendwie? Oder kann ich dir einen Wunsch erfüllen? Für dich irgendwas tun? Irgendwas!?" fragte Draco ehrlich, wobei er abwartete, Harry offen ins Gesicht sah.

„Wieso willst du mir helfen" Harry wurde wieder ernst, seine Augen verdunkelten sich und Draco bekam Panik. Er wollte wieder das Glitzern in dessen Augen sehen.

„Na weil…ich weiß nicht…ich…ich habe mich verändert, wie ich schon sagte. Und ich bin draufgekommen, dass ich dich mag…" Draco wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht und um Harrys Mundwinkel zuckte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Tatsächlich? Woher der Sinneswandel?"

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet" wich Draco aus.

„Du aber auch nicht" Draco seufzte und strich sich übers Haar.

„Seit dem du dich so verändert hast, beherrscht du meine Gedanken. Ich will den alten Harry Potter wieder zurück haben. Mir ist langweilig, ohne dich." schmollte Draco nun und verstand nicht, wieso er dies eben gerade gesagt hatte.

„Na wenn das so ist. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts, ja? Aber du kannst mir einen Gefallen tun, der mir tatsächlich helfen könnte" meinte Harry nun und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ja? Und welchen?" Draco war nervös und wusste nicht, was er für Harry tun konnte, sein Herz klopfte schneller in der Brust. Er konnte Harry tatsächlich helfen? Ehrlich jetzt?

„Hör auf so gemein zu mir zu sein. Und ich wollte dich fragen ob wir eventuell nicht…ähm…ach vergiss es.." Harry wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, doch Dracos Neugierde war entfacht.

„Sag schon! Also? Potter, ich nerve dich so lange, bis du es mir sagst, das ist ja wohl klar, oder?" schnarrte Draco nun und Harry kicherte kurz. Draco glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Harry hatte gekichert?

„Also?" fing er wieder an und Harry seufzte.

„Könnten wir nicht Freunde sein? Nur ein klitzekleinwenig?" fragte er leise und sah zu Boden. Draco lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso war er nicht gleich drauf gekommen?

„Freunde, nicht nur ein klitzekleinwenig. Wenn es dich glücklich macht und ich wieder ein bisschen mit dir streiten kann? Natürlich auf nette Art und Weise?" Draco hielt ihm die Hand hin und Harry schlug freudig ein.

„Freunde, Harry?"

„Freunde, Draco" Beide lächelten sich etwas schüchtern an, nickten sich zu und gingen stumm wieder zur großen Halle um zu Frühstücken. Draco war vorausgeeilt, sah nicht das glückliche Lächeln von Harry. Es war ein kleiner Schritt in die richtige Richtung für Harry, mit der Option auf mehr. Doch wollte er sich nicht all zu viele Hoffnungen machen. Wenn er Draco nicht als festen Freund haben konnte, dann wenigstens als normalen Freund. Und das war doch schon was, oder?

Als Harry in die Halle kam, fingen ihn Ron und Hermine ab, sahen sich kurz um und zogen ihn aus der Halle.

„Ich habe mich kurz mit Mine unter vier Augen unterhalten, Harry…"

„Und wir sind auf folgenden Schluss gekommen" vollendete Hermine Rons Satz. Harry sah zwischen den beiden abwartungsvoll hin und her, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und lächelte schief. Beide sahen in verdattert an und lächelten dann auch. Anscheinend lagen sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig.

„Du liebst Draco Malfoy, richtig?" meinte Hermine nun leise und einfühlsam, wobei Harry sie geschockt betrachtete, weiß wie die Wand wurde und dann doch knallrot anlief.

„Ähm…"

„Wieso hast du es uns nicht gesagt?" wimmerte Ron nun und Harry betrachtete eingehend den Boden.

„Na weil ich dachte…" fing er an, wobei er barsch von Hermine unterbrochen wurde.

„WAS, Harry? Wir sind deine besten Freunde! Und eigentlich kann es uns egal sein, in wen du verliebt bist! Denn das ist deine Entscheidung. Aber dass du uns in dieser Hinsicht nicht vertraust, also – dass wir hinter dir stehen…" Hermine seufzte und sah zu Ron, der Harry noch immer unbeeindruckt ansah.

„Sieh mal, Harry. Wir sind zwar nicht begeistert darüber, aber das würde erklären, wieso du dich so verändert hast. Ich verstehe langsam, wieso du Angst hattest, es uns zu sagen. Doch wir sind deine besten Freunde und wir stehen immer hinter dir, egal was du hast. Wir vermissen dich, machen uns unglaubliche Sorgen…" Harry hob den Kopf, Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen, doch schluckte er tapfer und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Danke" hauchte er nun, breitete die Arme aus und umfing seine beiden besten Freunde, die sich geradezu an ihn drückten, wohlig seufzten. Sie hatten ihren Harry wieder. Die drei bemerkten nicht Dracos Blick, der sie erstaunt musterte, eine gute Sicht von seinem Platz aus hatte – auch wenn die drei nicht gerade in der großen Halle standen. Anscheinend hatten sie Harrys Geheimnis herausgefunden, denn dieser schien auf einmal sehr erleichtert zu sein und kurzzeitig sah man in Harrys Augen wieder den Lebensmut zurückkehren. Draco fühlte sich deshalb gleich viel besser, bereute es nicht, mit Harry Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben – ignorierte das Herzklopfen in seiner Brust.

„Was ist passiert? Willst du uns das sagen?" fragte Hermine lächelnd und Harry nickte begeistert.

„Also…" Harry legte seinen Freunden die Arme um die Schultern, flüsterte leise und beeindruckend, schritt mit ihnen wieder in die große Halle und hatte auf einmal einen unglaublichen Hunger. Die beiden nickten zufrieden und meinten, dies wäre schon mal ein Fortschritt. Man wisse ja nie, was daraus entstehen konnte. Harry sollte abwarten. Und auch, wenn sich keine Liebesbeziehung daraus ergeben würde, er hätte Draco Malfoy nun als Freund und das wäre besser als gar nichts. Und damit hatten sie vollkommen Recht.

Dumbledore war nicht umsonst Schulleiter, der alles mitbekam. Auch entging ihm nicht, dass Harry anfing, wieder besser aufgelegt zu sein. Und das freute ihn zusehends. Er bemerkte auch, die neu gewonnene Freundschaft mit Draco Malfoy, beobachtete diese dabei, wie sie sich letztens leise in der Bibliothek unterhalten hatten. Dumbledore lächelte wissend, wusste er doch, in wen Harry Potter verliebt war. Seine Augen sprachen Bände, wenn Draco gerade Mal mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und Harry ihn anhimmelte. Da kam ihm eine Idee und die wollte er sofort in die Tat umsetzen. Zwar hatte es so etwas schon gegeben, aber es war nie verkehrt, es nochmals zu versuchen.

Tage darauf, in sorgfältiger Planung, eröffnete er seinen Schülern in der großen Halle, dass es ein Partnerschaftsevent geben würde. Sinn und Zweck wäre es, das Verhältnis zwischen den Häusern zu verbessern. Sie sollten untereinander besser zusammenarbeiten und somit würde man sie paarweise losschicken. Er dachte sich das ganze als kleines Spiel und die Gruppe, die als erstes ankommen würde, wäre der Pokal sicher. Alle Häuser schienen zuerst etwas verwirrt, tuschelten miteinander – da sie dies an das trimagische Tournier erinnerte, doch waren sie mit der Zeit begeistert gewesen.

Draco saß aufgeregt an seinem Tisch, fragte sich, mit wem er zusammenarbeiten musste. Sein Zettel lag derweil noch ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch. Er hoffte auf Harry Potter… Doch auch Blaise Zabini hatte diesen Gedanken, als er zum Hut schritt, den Dumbledore aufgestellt hatte, woraus man nun den Namen des jeweiligen Partners ziehen sollte. Dumbledore hatte ein System entwickelt, wobei man nie doppelt verpachtet werden konnte. Blaise kehrte an seinem Tisch zurück, unterhielt sich gerade mit seinen Freunden – der Zettel lag ungeöffnet vor seinem Platz.

Draco war schon vorhin dran gewesen, hatte, nachdem er doch nachgesehen hatte, Neville Longbottom gezogen und war mehr als enttäuscht gewesen. Er verstand noch immer nicht, wieso er unbedingt mit Harry Potter zusammen sein wollte. Er verstand sich von Tag zu Tag besser mit ihm, hatte mit Freuden bemerkt, wie dessen Lebensmut zurückgekehrt war.

Und vor allem – er konnte mit Harry Potter lachen, was er sich nie vorgestellt hätte. Blaise, noch immer in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, seinen Zettel völlig vergessen, redete sich gerade in Rage und spottete mit den anderen über deren Partner. Draco nutzte diesen Augenblick um sich dessen Zettel zu nehmen, diesen auseinander zu falten um den Namen „Harry Potter" zu lesen. Sein Herz setzte einen Augenblick lang aus, wobei er schnell handelte.

Er vertauschte die Zettel, bemerkte nicht den Blick des Schulleiters, der alles genau beobachtete, sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte, da dies geplant war. Er hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht, sah zu, wie Draco die Zettel vertauschte, den anderen wieder zusammenfaltete, auf den alten Platz zurücklegte. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er Dracos Strahlen im Gesicht sah. Dieser fast andächtig Harrys Namen immer und immer wieder las.

Als Blaise angewiesen wurde, seinen Zettel zu lesen, machte sich Enttäuschung auf dessen Gesicht breit. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, mit Harry auf die Suche gehen zu können. Doch er hatte Neville Longbottom gezogen. Seufzend hatte er dies zur Kenntnis genommen. Als er Draco fragte, wen er gezogen hatte, lächelte dieser nur versonnen, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sage ich dir nicht, Blaise"

„Und darf ich fragen wieso? Du strahlst ja richtig! So, als würde es dich freuen! Wenn ich dich nicht besser kennen würde, würde ich meinen, du seihst verliebt…" Blaise drehte sich schnaubend wieder weg und Draco wurde blass.

„_Du seihst verliebt…verliebt…verliebt…"_

Draco hörte diese Worte immer wieder und musste dazu nicken. Himmel! Ja! Er hatte sich verliebt, und zwar in Harry Potter. Tief hörte er in sich hinein, und nein, er empfand keinen Ekel, keine Abscheu. Vielmehr bemerkte er eine stille Sehnsucht und Vorfreude, aber auch Angst, alles falsch zu machen. Doch in wen war Harry nun verliebt? Harry hatte – nach seiner Meinung nach, ihre Zeit miteinander genossen, war aufgeblüht. Konnte es sein, dass ER seine heimliche Liebe war? Konnte er der Auslöser und die Heilung bedeuten? Draco hoffte es, denn wenn nicht, würde er an unweigerlichen Liebeskummer und Eifersuchtsanfällen leiden.

Harry saß an seinem Tisch, starrte auf den Zettel, bemerkte nicht die Blicke seiner Freunde, die ihn anwiesen, diesen endlich zu öffnen. Harrys Hände zitterten, er schluckte hart. Und was wäre, wenn es nicht Draco wäre? Als er den Zettel zu sich nahm, bemerkte er, dass dieser leicht warm wurde und er wunderte sich, wieso. Dumbledore, der Harry scharf im Auge hatte, murmelte einige Worte in seine Richtung und lächelte zufrieden. Er würde Harry die Chance geben, mal sehen, was er damit anstellte. Harry öffnete diesen und blickte erstaunt darauf.

„Na und? Wen hast du!" rief Ron nun, wobei er Harry ungeduldig ansah.

„Ich habe…ich…Draco" hauchte dieser zufrieden, mit einem Strahlen in den Augen. Als er seinen Blick hob und in Dracos Augen blickte, sahen ihn diese freundlich und hoffnungsvoll an. Draco formte mit den Lippen, wen er gezogen hatte und Harry stand auf. Seine Füße eilten zu Draco, wobei die gesamte Halle auf ihn blickte. Doch das war Harry vollkommen egal. Draco war ebenso aufgestanden, war hibbelig Harry entgegen getreten, sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Tauschen?" fragte er leise

„Ok" Harry und Draco tauschten die Zettel und öffneten sie mit Herzklopfen. Beide lächelten, als sie ihre Namen drauf sahen und Dumbledore, genauso wie Hermine und Ron ebenfalls, die sofort verstanden.

„Wir arbeiten zusammen!" rief Draco leise aus und kicherte wie ein verliebter Schuljunge.

„Wie es aussieht, tun wir das" hielt sich Harry zurück. Doch wollte er so gerne den Slytherin einmal im Arm halten, traute sich nicht. Er wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht gefährden. Dumbledore wies die Schüler an nach draußen zu gehen, wo er nun einen Irrgarten erschuf, die Hecken aus dem Boden brachen und Meterhoch in den Himmel ragten.

„Und noch was! Es wird nicht all zu schwer für euch sein! Und auch nicht gefährlich. Ihr müsst mit Mut, Teamarbeit und Genauigkeit vorgehen. Denkt daran, welches Team dies gewinnt, bekommt den Friedenspokal! Und nun viel Glück!" Die Ausgewählten jauchzten erfreut auf, wobei Harry nur milde lächeln konnte, so gerne mitgejauchzt hätte. Doch hielt er sich abermals zurück. 5 Paare standen nun im Rennen, denn nur die Paare wurden genommen, die jeweils denselben Partner gezogen hatten. Hermine und Ron wünschten ihnen beiden Glück und schon schritten sie los.

Die Wege waren ziemlich eng und düster und gemeinsam schritten sie langsam voran. Die anderen Paare hatten sie schon überholt, wobei Harry Draco zurückhielt.

„Nicht, lass sie laufen…."

„Aber….der Pokal!" jammerte Draco nun und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, warte ab. Du weißt noch, dass ich auch in einem Labyrinth war – im vierten Schuljahr, du erinnerst dich?" Draco nickte und wartete ab.

„Nun, es ist egal, wie schnell man ist, man muss einige Widerstände überbrücken und das hält auf. Außerdem verläuft man sich gerne und das hält genauso auf." Draco verstand und nun schritten sie weiter. Sie überwindeten einen Wassergraben mit angelaufenem Weitsprung, wobei Draco eher Schwierigkeiten hatte, doch Harry half ihm, wo es nur ging. Dann verliefen sie sich, konnten den gesamten Weg wieder zurückgehen. Als ihr Weg seitlich links und rechts von Flammenwerfern gestoppt wurde, die aus den Ranken schossen, zählte Draco die Sekunden, in denen sie Ruhe gaben.

Harry hörte Dracos Zählen und horchte genau hin. Draco schrie „JETZT" und schnell liefen sie los. Beide machten einen Hechtsprung, als die letzte Feuerfontäne ausbrach und sie knapp verfehlte.

„So viel zu – es ist ungefährlich" ächzte Draco und sah zu Harry, der keuchend am Boden lag und zu kichern anfing.

„Draco, wenn du mit mir unterwegs bist, ist es nie ungefährlich"

„Und schon gar nicht langweilig" gab Draco zu und fing zu lachen an, Harry stimmte mit ein.

„Weiter?"

„Nein, will nicht" maulte Harry schmollend, wobei Draco ihn kurz durchkitzelte, ihn auf die Füße zog, seine Hand schnappte und mit ihm weiterlief. Harrys Herz schlug bereits Saltos, als er die warme, weiche Hand um die seine fühlte. Ob sich Draco dessen Bewusst war? Er war ja leider hetero…

Und Draco war sich dessen bewusst. Auch sein Herz klopfte ziemlich heftig in der Brust, aber er musste unbedingt auf Harry aufpassen, er hatte auf einmal einen Beschützerinstinkt in sich, den er sich nicht erklären konnte. Als sie nun 2 Paare überrundet hatten, die noch immer mit Hindernissen zu kämpfen hatten, sahen sie schon den Sieg auf sich zukommen.

Sie bogen um die Ecke und blieben erstarrt stehen. Scharfe Messer zischten seitlich aus den Ranken und versperrten ihnen abermals den Weg.

„Na toll, und was jetzt?" maulte Draco und überlegte. Er versuchte es mit einigen Zaubersprüchen, die leider nicht halfen.

„Warte, ich habe eine Idee" grinste Harry und lächelte Draco aufmunternd zu.

„Folge mir, mach mir alles nach" Schon eilte Harry davon, kletterte vorsichtig auf die scharfen Klingen, zog sich hoch.

„Pass auf, Harry, nicht, dass du dir wehtust" meinte Draco sorgenvoll, wobei Harry sich kurz umdrehte und Draco zulächelte.

„Sehen nur scharf aus, sind es aber nicht. Na komm schon, du Angsthase" kicherte er nun, wobei Draco leicht schmollte.

„Potter? Du bist wohl lebensmüde! Mich Angsthase zu nennen, na warte" knurrte dieser nun und starrte Harry auf den Po. Schnell guckte er weg, als er das vertraute Ziehen in seinem Magen spürte und seltsame Gedanken sich breit machten. Er machte Harry alles nach, es gefiel ihm sogar und schon war das Hindernis überwunden.

„Was glaubst du, was noch auf uns zukommt" keuchte Harry, bereits von oben bis unten schmutzig, wobei es Draco nicht anders erging.

„Keine Ahnung! Wir werden sehen, oder?" Beide schritten voran, glaubten, das Ende, den Ausgang zu sehen. Doch dann standen sie vor einem Wesen, welches wie ein Engel vor ihnen schwebte, sie gütig ansah.

„Ihr beide seid die ersten, gratuliere! Dies hier ist die schwerste Prüfung. Ihr beide werdet nun etwas sehen, was eventuell schmerzvoll sein könnte. Seid darauf vorbereitet, überwindet den Schmerz und ihr könnt passieren"

„Aber wieso müssen wir das machen!" rief Draco aufgebracht aus, wobei Harry kalkweiß im Gesicht wurde.

„Damit der andere Partner sieht, wie ihr tatsächlich seid. Welche Ängste oder Qualen ihr hattet. Nur dann seid ihr ein Team und habt Respekt voreinander, seht euch mit anderen Augen. Es tut mir leid, so sind die Regeln" meinte dieser Engel leise und sah sie beide traurig an.

„Bereit?" sie nickte Draco zu, der sich nun straffte und sich auf das Schlimmste einstellte. Sie murmelte einige Worte, ihr langes, silbernes Haar flog wirr durch die Gegend. Ihr langes, weißes Gewand berührte nicht einmal den Boden, nur der Wirbelsturm, der sich zwischen ihren ausgestreckten Händen ausbreitete, war das einzige, was sich veränderte. Er mutierte zu einem Spiegel, wobei Draco nun sich selber sah, miterlebte, wie er von seinem Vater gefoltert wurde. Harry wurde weiß, sah zu Draco, der nun bereits auf seine Knie fiel, leicht keuchte. Er hörte seine eigenen Schreie, die der Fluch hervorrief. Harry stürzte zu ihm hin, legte seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn eisern fest.

„Ich dachte, dein Vater…"

„Er-er musste es tun, der Lord war anwesend. Und ich hatte nicht gehorcht. Seine Deckung gegenüber Dumbledore wäre aufgefallen – er, er hatte sich dafür danach entschuldigt…ich.." flüsterte Draco emotionslos, wobei sich eine einsame Träne aus seinen Augen schlich, eiligst den Weg nach unten suchte. Harry wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind umher, flüsterte ihm beruhigende Wörter ins Ohr, streichelte sein Haar.

„Scchht, ist ja schon gut, ich bin ja hier. Du hast es überstanden. Draco, das ist die Vergangenheit. Bitte, ich bin ja da, ich bin ja hier" Draco beruhigte es tatsächlich und nun wurde ihm die Nähe von Harry bewusst. Sein Herz klopfte hart in der Brust, als er Harrys Atem an seinem Hals spürte, dessen starke Arme um sich fühlte. Leicht verspannte er sich und Harry bemerkte es sofort. Er ließ Draco schnell los, setzte sich ab, sah ihn erschüttert an.

„Es-es tut mir leid" meinte er nur und robbte auf allen vieren zu ihm sehend zurück. Doch Draco streckte die Hand aus, schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nicht doch, ist schon gut. Ich war darauf nur nicht gefasst. Alles ok" grinste er schief, doch Harry war wieder unsicher, seine Augen verdunkelten sich und Draco bekam Panik.

„Nein Harry! Ehrlich! Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn du mich festhältst! Ehrlich nicht, ich…"

„Draco, ich bin schwul" kam es leise von Harry, der sich nun an die Hecke drückte und panisch zu Draco sah, am gesamten Leib zitterte, emotionslos um sich blickte.

„Na und" meinte Draco ruhig und lächelte ein wenig. Da kehrten Gefühle in Harrys Augen zurück.

„Du – du bist nicht angewidert?" fragte er leise und Draco lachte leise auf.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Früher wäre ich das gewesen, doch jetzt irgendwie nicht. Ich schätze, ich habe mich gewaltig verändert. Mir macht es nichts aus, Harry, ehrlich nicht" Dracos Worte waren ehrlich gemeint und Harry lächelte wieder. Der Engel strahlte jetzt so viel Güte aus, wusste sie doch, wie wichtig es war, dies endlich gesagt zu haben.

„Und nun, Harry Potter, kommen wir zu dir" säuselte die Engelsstimme und Harry horchte auf, spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Traurig sah sie ihn an, formte abermals einen Wirbel, wobei abermals ein Fenster der Vergangenheit sich öffnete. Harry bekam keine Silbe über seine Lippen, als er seine Eltern sah, die sich um einen Säugling kümmerten. Doch dann musste er miterleben, wie seine Eltern getötet wurden, schluchzte los, wiegte sich apathisch, mit angezogenen Knien wie ein Kleinkind umher. Draco starrte fassungslos auf die Szene, fühlte nackte Wut in sich hochsteigen.

„GENUG! Siehst du denn nicht, dass du ihn völlig fertig machst? Mit welchem Recht erlaubst du dir, Harry DAS anzutun! Du solltest dich schämen! Harry hat genügend gelitten! Er braucht Hoffnung und Unterstützung und Liebe und nicht den Tod seiner Eltern!" schrie Draco hochrot im Gesicht, wobei der Engel sanft lächelte, die Bilder verschwinden ließ, die beiden stumm betrachtete.

Harry starrte abwesend vor sich hin, wimmerte immerzu und Draco stürzte zu ihm hin.

„Harry, Harry, hörst du mich? Harry, bitte!" Draco wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, den etwas kleineren in den Arm zu nehmen, ihn einfach nur fest zu halten. So wie in der Dusche letztens. Doch diesmal war es viel stärker, das Gefühl. Er wollte Harry trösten, ihn festhalten, etwas Liebe spenden. Er streckte seine Hände aus, umarmte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen sanft, zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Dieser bekam es nicht mit, zitterte am gesamten Leib. Böse starrte Draco zu dem Engel, die nun nickte, murmelte, dass sie den Test bestanden hatte und verschwand. Harry erwachte, fühlte sich beschämt und sprang von Dracos Schoß. Dieser saß verstört im Gras, wusste nicht, was mit Harry los war.

Harry bekam abermals Panik, sah ihn verzweifelt an und lief nun davon, Richtung verbotenen Wald.

„HAAARRRYY!" rief Draco nun und eilte schnell hinter ihm her. Äste, die längst überfällig waren, endlich gestutzt zu werden, peitschten Draco ins Gesicht, doch wollte er Harry nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Harry, etwas weiter in den Wald laufend, stolperte über eine Wurzel und viel der Länge nach hin. Er blieb liegen, schluchzte immer wieder und rollte sich zusammen. Draco keuchte, als er bei Harry ankam, sich auf die Knie fallen ließ und ihn sanft an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Harry"

„Lass mich! Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh weg! Ich fühle mich so…" der Rest ging in Schluchzen unter und Draco glaubte zu verstehen, was Harry durchmachte. Wenn Harry tatsächlich in ihn verliebt war, dann hatte er eventuell auch Angst, dass er Draco selber verlieren könnte, genauso wie seine Eltern, die er sehr geliebt hatte. Nur so konnte er sich das Verhalten dieses Jungen erklären.

„Nein, ich gehe nicht weg. Auch wenn du das willst. Wir sind Freunde und sind immer füreinander da. Und auch wenn du schreist, tobst oder sonst was, ich bleibe, verstanden, Potter!" meinte Draco hart, doch sein Herz schmerzte. Er setzte sich neben Harry, zog den schluchzenden Körper zwischen seine Beine, sodass Harry vor ihm kniete und nahm ihn zärtlich in die Arme. Es war so schön, Harrys Körper zu spüren, ihn zu riechen. Es war einfach das schönste, was es gab. Viel besser, als ein Mädchen im Arm zu halten, viel besser…

Sanft strich er über Harrys Rücken, murmelte beruhigende Wörter und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er merkte, wie Harry sich fallen ließ, sich an Draco klammerte und leise weinte.

„Oh Harry, ich bin ja hier. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Immer. Schhht. Es ist ja alles gut, ich bin ja hier" flüsterte Draco nun und legte seine Wange an die von Harry. Sie fühlte sich so warm und weich an und Draco rieb unbewusst die seine an Harrys. Harrys Schluchzen klang ab, langsam entspannte er sich, bemerkte, dass Draco ihn im Arm hielt. Er wollte sich daraus befreien, doch Draco ließ es nicht zu. Er hielt ihn eisern fest, streichelte ihn noch immer und wollte dieses Gefühl einfach nur genießen, was er noch nie so empfunden hatte.

„Du, du umarmst mich…" kam es gequält von Harry.

„Ja das tue ich und ich finde es schön so" schnurrte Draco und als ihm das bewusst wurde, wurde er dann doch ein wenig rot.

„Ich-Ich meine, du umarmst einen Jungen" krächzte Harry, sein Herz klopfte laut in der Brust.

„Hmmm, das weiß ich, darf ich dich länger festhalten?" murmelte Draco nun und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

„Wenn du das willst" kam es leise von Harry und Draco nickte an Harrys Wange. Doch dann, aus reinem Impuls, neigte er seinen Kopf und gab Harry einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Wange, verlegen, fast nicht spürend. Beide hielten inne und Harrys Körper verspannte sich. Dracos Herz klopfte laut und viel zu schnell in seiner Brust, sein Atem streifte Harrys Wange, der immer schneller und ruckartiger ging. Er merkte, wie seine Hose anfing zu spannen, wie kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper jagten. Es war einzigartig, Harry kurz zu küssen, auch wenn es nur auf die Wange war.

Sollte er sich abermals trauen? Harry wartete ab, hatte er sich eingebildet, dass Draco ihn auf die Wange geküsst hatte? Oder doch nicht? Doch dann spürte er es abermals, diesmal fester und liebevoller, nicht mehr so schüchtern. Harry hielt den Atem an, konnte nicht glauben, was hier passierte. Er wollte Draco die Führung überlassen, auch wenn er den Wunsch verspürte, den Jungen einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Er wollte nichts zerstören und….da, schon wieder..

Draco fühlte sich wie im Rausch, er musste Harry einfach küssen, es war so wundervoll. Seine Lippen hauchten Millimeter für Millimeter – Richtung Mund wandernd, kleine Küsse auf Harrys Wange. Dracos Atem ging abermals schneller, nun setzte er einen kleinen Kuss direkt neben Harrys Lippen. Harry hatte genüsslich die Augen geschlossen, immer wieder leise geseufzt. Draco betrachtete das Gesicht von Harry, fand ihn unglaublich süß. So, wie seine Wangen rot gefärbt waren, seine Augen leuchteten, seine Lippen einladend geöffnet waren.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da tust?" hauchte Harry leise, wobei Draco nickte.

„Ja, ich küsse dich, was dagegen?" brachte er mühsam hervor, wobei Harry große Augen bekam.

„N-Nein, nur ich dachte, dass du eher auf Mädchen stehst, nicht ..ähm…"

„Dinge ändern sich" hauchte Draco, seine Augen hafteten fest auf Harrys Lippen. Seine hingegen, kamen diesen immer näher, bis sie sich fast berührten.

„Darf ich dich küssen? So richtig küssen? Ich habe vorher noch nie einen Jungen geküsst und ich will so gerne wissen, wie es ist.."

„Aber wieso ich?" wimmerte Harry und wollte sich losreißen, doch Draco hielt ihn unbeirrt fest.

„Weil ich es nur mit dir genießen will, mit keinem anderen. Reicht das als Erklärung?" hauchte Draco, wobei seine Wangen rot wurden.

„Ich habe das noch nie gemacht, sag mir, ob ich das richtig mache, ja?" flüsterte Draco abermals, wobei er nun endlich seine Lippen auf die von Harry setzte. Leicht und anschmiegsam passten sie perfekt aufeinander, Harry seufzte zufrieden. Draco löste sich wieder, sein Atem ging verflucht schnell. Er schluckte hart, biss sich kurz auf seine Unterlippe und hielt seinen Blick noch immer auf Harrys Lippen gerichtet.

„So schön weich" meinte er abwesend, während seine Lippen geradezu auf Harrys los flogen, diese stürmisch in Besitz nahmen, er genüsslich einmal an Harrys Oberlippe und dann die Unterlippe in Besitz nahm, daran leicht saugte. Als er dann seine Zunge einsetzte, über Harrys Unterlippe gleiten ließ, stöhnte Harry leise auf und das gefiel Draco, setzte Stromschläge in seinem Körper frei, die sich in seiner Mitte sammelten.

Er neigte seinen Kopf, presste abermals seine Lippen auf die von Harry. Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu Harrys Po, streichelte diesen, seine linke vergrub sich in dessen schwarzen Schopf. Er zog Harrys Kopf noch näher zu sich, als er seine Lippen nun öffnete, seine Zunge über die Konturen von Harrys Lippen strich. Harry stöhnte abermals, keuchte auf, als er seine Lippen einen Spalt öffnete, genauso wie es Draco tat. Ihre Zungen glitten langsam und suchend hindurch, trafen sich kurz in der Mitte, stupsten sich an und Draco stöhnte tief auf. Harrys keuchen nahm zu, er zog Draco näher zu sich.

Draco presste seine Lippen nun fordernder auf die von Harry, seine Zunge drang nun heiß und suchend in die Mundhöhle des anderen ein. Sanft stupste er die von Harry an, umkreiste sie langsam. Harry stöhnte gequält auf, was Musik in Dracos Ohren war. Sein Druck auf den Kopf erhöhte sich, er küsste Harry tiefer und leidenschaftlicher. Ein leises Schmatzen war zu hören, ihre Köpfe bewegten sich mit dem Rhythmus der Zunge, die sich gerade duellierten, die beiden unglaublich heiß machten. Ihr Kuss wurde feuriger, leidenschaftlicher und wilder. Beide stöhnten nun lauter in den Kuss hinein, pressten sich aneinander. Draco zog sich zurück, sah Harry aus dunklen, verschleierten Augen an, wobei Harrys Herz kurz aussetzte. Der Kuss war einfach nur himmlisch und teuflisch zugleich gewesen.

„Wow – komm her, näher…" hauchte Draco, sah Harry in die Augen, hob mit einer Hand Harrys Po an, sodass dieser sich kurz aufsetzen musste, nun rittlings auf Dracos Schoß saß. Draco lehnte sitzend direkt an einem Baumstamm an, zog Harrys Körper hart zu sich, versiegelte wild dessen Lippen und küsste ihn so tief, dass Harry schwindlig wurde. Harry keuchte in den Kuss, stöhnte laut auf, klammerte sich an Draco. Dieser glaubte gleich sterben zu müssen, da er noch nie so einen unglaublichen Kuss bekommen hatte. Dieser war der beste seines Lebens und Harry war absolut der richtige Mann für ihn.

Als sie sich abermals lösten, keuchten beide, Harry spürte Dracos Erektion an seiner reiben, bekam große Augen. Er glaubte, dieser würde gleich entsetzt aufspringen. Stattdessen zog ihn dieser noch näher, presste seinen Unterleib an Harrys hartes Glied und rieb sich leicht daran. Harry stöhnte leicht auf, seine Wangen nahmen einen dunkelroten Farbton an, während Draco mit rauchiger Stimme fragte:

„Mache ich es richtig? Sag, mache ich dich heiß? Soll ich dich weiter anheizen?"

„Oh ja" hauchte Harry nun und keuchte abgehackt.

„Spürst du, wie sehr ich auf dich reagiere" raunte Draco nun, drückte seine harte Erektion an die von Harry, der wiederum leise stöhnte, an sich hinuntersah.

„Oh ja, ich sehe es sogar" hauchte Harry abermals, als er sanfte Finger an seinem Kinn spürte, die Harry zwangen, Draco in die Augen zu sehen.

„Dann machen wir da weiter" Draco presste leidenschaftlich seine Lippen an die von Harry, küssten ihn wild und ungezähm. Er vergrub seine eine Hand abermals in Harrys wundervollem Haar, die zweite legte er wieder an Harrys Po, streichelte diesen sanft, drückte zu, sodass sich ihre erregten Glieder abermals berührten, aneinander sanft rieben. Beide stöhnten lauter auf, wobei Draco sich nun rechts herum mit Harry fest im Arm, drehte, sodass Harry am Boden lag, die Beine um Dracos Hüften geschlungen hatte. Draco küsste Harry noch immer, wurde wilder, leidenschaftlicher.

Doch dann fing er an, sich zu bewegen, rieb sein nach Erlösung schreiendes, noch immer eingepacktes Glied, an das von Harry. Harry schrie leise auf, hob sein Becken an, presste sich an ihm. Harrys Hände glitten über Dracos Rücken, schoben sich in dessen Hosen, streichelten Dracos weichen und doch harten Po, als er diesen endlich spüren konnte. Draco stöhnte lauter in Harrys Mund, rieb sich immer mehr an Harry und keuchte auf. Er unterbrach den Kuss, rieb sich aber weiter an Harry, der nun sehr schwer atmete.

„Dray, wenn du nicht aufhörst, dann….uuhh…oh…Gott…ich finde das…"

„Absolut scharf" keuchte Draco, seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, seine Lippen waren geschwollen und standen leicht offen. Er hatte sich noch näher an Harry gepresst, als er murmelte:

„Ist doch egal. Du merkst ja, wie sehr ich auf dich reagiere, wie scharf du mich gemacht hast. Und ich finde es einfach göttlich. Besser, als alles, was ich bisher erlebt habe. Komm, mein schwarzer Ritter, komm für mich und ich für dich…" hauchte Draco ihm nun ins Ohr, küsste heiß seinen Nacken, saugte sich daran fest.

Harry stöhnte laut auf, keuchte, schrie leise. Seine Hände waren noch immer in Dracos Hosen geschoben, er kniff nun zu, unterstützte ihn bei seinen Bewegungen. Es war ihm egal, ob er in seiner Boxer kommen würde oder nicht, aber er wollte sehen, wie Draco kam.

„Mehr…Reibung…schneller" keuchte Draco und schmatzte an Harrys Hals, stöhnte immer lauter, biss sich ab und zu an Harrys Hals fest. Harry zog Draco immer wieder zu sich, sie rieben sich stärker aneinander, bis Harry seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte, seine Augen zusammenkniff.

„Oh Gott…Draco..ich…ich….bei Merlin, ich…..komme…wwaaahhhh!" Harrys erotischer, absolut scharfer, doch kurzer Schrei drang durch Dracos Gehör und vibrierte in seinem Inneren. Dies gab ihm den Rest, da er sich zurückgehalten hatte. Er wollte sehen, wie Harry kam, wollte ihn hören, wollte ihn in den Wahnsinn schicken. Doch er selber hielt es nicht mehr aus, biss sich in Harrys Schulter fest und schrie laut auf – in demselben Augenblick, als Harry kam.

Beide keuchten sie um die Wette, ihre Wangen waren tiefrot, im Kopf drehte sich alles.

„Das war absoluter…"

„Wahnsinn" keuchte Harry nun und sah Draco verliebt an.

„Und das, obwohl…"

„Wir nicht miteinander geschlafen haben. Hätte mir niemals denken können, das dies schon so verdammt scharf ist" gurrte Draco noch immer mit tieferer Stimme, rappelte sich hoch, zog Harry auf die Füße. Dann glitt seine Hand in Harrys Nacken, zog ihn zu sich und verwickelte diesen in einen sanften, liebevollen Kuss.

„Hat es dir gefallen?" hauchte Harry ein wenig unsicher und Draco lächelte.

„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass es das Beste war, was ich je erlebt habe? Harry, was würdest du sagen, wenn ich das wieder mit dir erleben will? Ich will das mit niemanden anderen mehr machen…nicht mal mit einem Mädchen, die können mir gestohlen bleiben…" Draco war dazwischen wieder ernst geworden, seine Stimme war zu einem Flüstern übergegangen, wobei Harrys Augen zu glänzen begonnen haben.

„Wieso…"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, ich bin irgendwie verrückt nach dir. Du beherrscht mein Leben und mein Sexualleben noch dazu. Noch mehr Fragen?" Harry lächelte glücklich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Also hättest du nichts dagegen, wenn ich dies auch nur mit Dir machen wollen würde?"

„Na das hoffe ich auch. Schicke alle Liebhaber, die du hattest in die Wüste, denn von nun an will ich das sein. Aber bitte…lass mir ein wenig Zeit um mich daran zu gewöhnen, ja?" hauchte Draco zurück. Beide hatten sich liebevoll umarmt und hielten sich wie zwei Ertrinkende fest.

„Alles was du willst, alles…" murmelte Harry überglücklich und schmiegte sich an Dracos Schulter an. Dieser seufzte glücklich, hielt seinen Süßen im Arm und wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

„Scheiße, das Turnier!" rief er aus, wobei Harry nun erschrocken zurückwich und sich die Haare glatt strich – zumindest versuchte.

„Schätze, wir haben sowieso verloren" meinte Harry betrübt, wobei Dracos Augen amüsiert funkelten.

„Nein, ich bin der Meinung, das wir hier eine wichtige Erfahrung gewonnen haben und das alleine ist schon ein Pokal wert. Schauen wir einfach, was noch zu retten ist, ja?" grinste er schief, wobei Harry sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte, ihn von unten herab ansah und Draco diesen Blick nur äußerst süß fand.

„ok"

„Warte!"

„Was denn?" Harry drehte sich überrascht um, wobei Draco ihm auf die Mitte starrte und dann auf seine.

„Sollten uns mal kurz säubern, oder?" Harry wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht, lächelte zaghaft und drehte sich kurz weg. Draco lachte auf. Harry war so unglaublich niedlich, wenn er verlegen war. Schon zog er seinen Zauberstab, säuberte sie und brachte ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild wieder so gut es ging, auf Vordermann.

„So, gehen wir los" Harry nickte, schritt voran und lief fast, sah sich suchend um. Draco folgte ihm schnell. Beide kamen fast atemlos beim Schloss an, wobei die Menge sie nun erblickte und im Jubel ausbrach. Hermine und Ron hüpften aufgeregt und Dumbledore lächelte breit.

„Ihr habt gewonnen!!!" rief Ron begeistert aus und lief auf Harry zu.

„Und das, obwohl wir uns noch vergnügt haben? Coole Sache" wisperte Draco Harry ins Ohr, wobei dieser ihn kurz seitlich anstieß und Draco zu lachen anfing.

„Süß" murmelte er kurz und sah, wie Harry puterrot wurde. Hermine und Ron merkten sofort, wie Draco Harry ansah, dieser ihm verliebte Blicke schenkte. Ob Harry es auch sah? Und wie es sich herausstellte, hatten sie doch noch gewonnen, was die beiden wunderte. Hinter ihnen tauchten dann mit der Zeit streitende Pärchen auf, die sich permanent die Schuld gaben, die letzte Aufgabe bei dem Engel nicht bestanden zu haben. Anscheinend nur Draco und Harry hatten dies geschafft. Auch – weil sie sich liebten, so sah es jedenfalls der Engel und hatte Dumbledore diese Botschaft zukommen lassen.

Dumbledore lächelte selig, überreichte ihnen beiden einen Pokal, wo sofort ein feiner Schriftzug erschien: Friedenspokal für Harry und Draco – in perfekter Partnerschaft. Die beiden grinsten sich schief an, wobei sie an eine ganz andere Partnerschaft dachten, als einige Anwesenden hier. Doch Hermine, Ron und Dumbledore schienen ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, sahen sie lange und eindringlich an.

Beide wurden rot um die Nasen, bedankten sich artig und umarmten sich kurz, aber liebevoll und freundschaftlich. Draco hob Harry sogar ein klein wenig an und lachte laut. Er hielt Harry noch immer im Arm, als er den Pokal hochhob und laut aufschrie, da er das erste Mal etwas gewonnen hatte. Die Menge klatschte begeistert und johlte. Harry lachte fröhlich mit und bemerkte nicht den Blick von Snape, der irgendwie erleichtert schien.

Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Patenkind, Draco, der genauso strahlte wie Harry. Snape hatte schon lange den Verdacht, dass Draco in Harry verliebt war, sich das nie eingestehen wollte. Aber die beiden strahlten so eine Zufriedenheit aus, dass man fast meinen könnte…Halt! Dieser Blick! Hatte Draco Harry gerade verliebt angesehen? Und wieso wurde dieser ein wenig rot im Gesicht? Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig, seine Augen blitzten etwas dunkel auf, wobei seine gelockten schwarzen kinnlangen Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen, ihn einfach nur attraktiv darstellten.

Mit wehendem Umhang und bodenlanger Robe machte er Kehrt und bemerkte, dass ein großer Sorgenstein sich von seinem Herzen gelöst hatte. Nicht nur, dass Potter endlich wieder der Alte war, nein, sein Patenkind war endlich verliebt und trieb es nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen blöden Hühnern. Wenigstens hatte er sich diesmal einen ordentlichen Partner ausgesucht. Und wenn er nur eine Kleinigkeit falsch machen sollte, würde er Draco gehörig die Meinung geigen. Doch jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass diesmal alles richtig verlief. Blaise Zabini kam mit Neville um die Ecke gerauscht, versuchte, den armen Neville zu trösten, da sie nicht gewonnen hatten, sondern die letzten waren.

„Ich bin ein Versager, tut mir leid, Blaise" murmelte er immer wieder, wobei Blaise ihm milde lächelnd ansah und grinste.

„Was solls – dafür sind wir Freunde geworden, hm?" Neville drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn ernst an.

„Meinst du das wirklich so?" fragte er leise, wobei Blaise nickte.

„Na dann habe ich ja doch noch gewonnen" lächelte Neville leicht und wurde schlagartig rot, drehte sich weg und eilte davon. Blaise lachte noch immer, fand er Neville irgendwie reizend. Zwar kam dieser nicht an Harry heran, aber irgendwas hatte dieser Junge an sich. Harry! Als er diesen sah und der wie ein Christbaum strahlte, Draco genauso – wusste er Bescheid. Heimlich verliebte Blicke trafen dann den anderen, wenn der eine wegguckte. Blaise Herz schmerzte, doch er war froh darüber, dass Harry anscheinend die Macht besaß, Draco doch zu überzeugen. Doch einen letzten Test wollte er noch machen…

„Harry, kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?" fragte Blaise einige Tage später, als er Harry alleine im Gang antraf, dieser sich verdutzt umdrehte und Blaise anlächelte.

„Klar, worum geht es?"

„Nun, ich wollte dir gratulieren, ich kam ja vor einigen Tagen nicht dazu, weißt du? Ach und noch was, ich glaube, ich weiß, wen du liebst" Harrys Lächeln verschwand mit einem Male, Angst spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

„Warte, es ist alles ok, komm her." Blaise zog ihn sanft an sich, hörte nicht das Schnauben, welches von einer Nische, direkt neben ihnen ertönte. Draco wollte Harry endlich etwas fragen, doch dann war Blaise schneller gewesen. Er wollte diesen im Sichtfeld behalten, hielt sich in der Nische versteckt. Eifersucht kam in ihn hoch, wieder dachte er daran, wie Blaise seinen Harry beglückt hatte. Und das passte ihm absolut nicht. Blaise war viel zu nahe und Harry ließ es auch noch zu! Oder? Sanft löste Harry sich von Blaise, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das reicht – also? Was willst du mir sagen" wisperte Harry nun und sah Blaise fest ins Gesicht.

„Schatz, ich weiß, dass du Draco liebst, man sieht es dir einfach an, stimmts?" Harry nickte nun, Tränen stiegen in ihm hoch.

„Komm schon, Harry, sei nicht so traurig. Soweit ich weiß, hast du verdammt gute Chancen bei ihm. Ich kenne ihn, glaube mir. Und in den letzten beiden Tagen habe ich viel über ihn nachgedacht. Und ich bin zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Ich glaube, er hatte nur so viele Frauen, weil er nicht wusste, was wahre Liebe bedeutete. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit einem Jungen zusammen zu sein, weißt du? Aber so, wie er über dich nachgedacht hatte, dich dauernd beobachtete…"

„Was? Er hat mich beobachtet?" rief Harry dazwischen, wobei Blaise ihm die Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Scht! Willst du, dass uns jemand hört? Also.." Blaise Finger verschwanden und Draco knurrte noch immer in der Nische. Das gefiel ihm absolut nicht, Blaise sollte gefälligst seine Finger von…

„Gut, ähm, ja, er hat dich beobachtete, er war besessen von dir. Ich habe seine Blicke gesehen und die waren alles andere als hasserfüllt. Er ist schon länger in dich verliebt, als er eventuell selber weiß. Aber ich kenne ihn. Und endlich hat er es akzeptiert. Zwar hat er nie darüber gesprochen, aber er schwebt förmlich durch die Gänge oder durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sieht immer so verträumt aus und ich glaube, er denkt an dich. Ich würde dir nur eines dazu sagen: herzlichen Glückwunsch. Denn ich will, dass du glücklich bist, Liebling. Ich liebe dich noch immer, das weißt du, aber ich weiß auch, dass dein Herz von Anfang an jemanden anderen gehört hat - Draco.

Ich werde dich in Zukunft auch nicht mehr belästigen, denn ich glaube, dass Draco da was dagegen hätte. Aber wenn er es nicht schnallen sollte – du weißt ja, dann bin ich noch immer da. Es muss nicht Sex sein, du kannst einfach zu mir kommen, wenn du reden willst. Ja?" Harry nickte ihm dankbar und freudig strahlend zu.

„Danke Blaise, du bist in der Tat ein Schatz. Und wenn ich ihn nicht so absolut lieben würde, dann…wer weiß…aber dem ist nicht so. Also mach dir da keine Hoffnungen" lächelte Harry mit seitlich gelegten Kopf.

„Nein, nein, ich weiß schon. Außerdem habe ich da schon jemanden anderen im Sinn" Blaise wurde ein wenig rot und Harry bekam große Augen, grinste schief.

„Neville, was?" Blaise wurde schlagartig rot und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ja, vielleicht. Er ist niedlich…"

„Ja ist er, aber ist nicht mein Typ. Aber ein super Kumpel für mich. Bitte, tu ihm nicht weh, er ist so ein lieber Mensch und einer meiner besten Freunde."

„Ja, das verspreche ich dir. Vielleicht kann ich ihn eines Tages genauso lieben, wie ich dich noch liebe. Ich werde es versuchen."

„Das würde ich auch sagen, denn Neville ist über beide Ohren in dich verschossen" lachte Harry leise und Blaise wurde hibbelig.

„Was? Hat – hat er es dir gesagt? Red schon!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf Blaise Schulter.

„Hm, wenn ich von dir spreche, aber nur rein freundschaftlich, wie nett du zu mir warst, wird er rot und manchmal knirscht er dann mit den Zähnen. Ich wollte testen, was mit ihm los ist und ich denke, er ist ein wenig eifersüchtig. Wird Zeit, dass du ihm zeigst, was Sache ist, ok?" meinte Harry verschmilzt und Blaise seufzte zufrieden.

„Ja, das werde ich tun! Ich danke dir Harry. Danke für alles. Für unsere Freundschaft, für unsere gemeinsamen Stunden. Aber als besten Freund wirst du mich immer haben, das garantiere ich dir. Du bist es allemal Wert, für dich würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen, das weißt du, oder?" Blaise war ernst geworden und Draco hörte noch immer gespannt zu. Blaise war in der Tat ein wunderbarer Freund und er schätzte es immer mehr, dass Blaise sein bester Freund war.

„Ja, das tu ich. Und auch du gehörst zu meinen besten Freunden dazu. Denn du warst es, der mich langsam wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt hat, für mich da war. Obwohl Draco dann doch der Auslöser war, weil….hach..ich liebe ihn einfach…so sehr….wenn er mich auch nur lieben könnte" Blaise nickte zuversichtlich, umarmte Harry fest und stürmisch, küsste ihn schmatzend auf die Wange und verzog sich lachend und winkend. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gehen, als Draco zum Vorschein kam.

Harrys Lächeln gefror zu Eis, Panik spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, als er Dracos dunkle Augen sah. Er wusste nicht, was der Slytherin alles gehört hatte. Harry wollte sich damit nicht auseinander setzen, hatte noch nicht die Kraft dazu und so lief er los, achtete nicht auf die Rufe von Draco. Dieser war noch immer unglaublich eifersüchtig. Wie konnte es Blaise wagen ihn zu umarmen und zu küssen? Harry gehörte ihm, weil…weil…..er ihn liebte? Draco lief Harry hinterher, sauste die Gänge entlang, schlitterte um die Ecken und holte Harry bald daraufhin ein.

Er wirbelte Harry herum, presste ihn an die Wand und küsste ihn hart und leidenschaftlich, egal, wer dies sah. Harry stöhnte leise auf, legte seine Arme um dessen Nacken, als Draco den Kuss vertiefte, sich an ihn drückte, seine Hände dessen Hüften festhielten.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen" keuchte Draco, zog den verdutzten Harry mit sich, schleifte ihn in den Kerker, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu seinem Zimmer. Dann versiegelte er die Türe, seufzte kurz und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Ich habe alles gehört, alles" Harry fing zu zittern an, spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern, saß ungeduldig am Bett. Doch wieso hatte ihn Draco danach geküsst?

„Ich weiß, dass du mit Blaise geschlafen hast. Ich hatte euch einmal dabei gesehen…unabsichtlich. Das war dann auch der Moment, wo ich angefangen habe, den Ekel abzulegen. Ich habe nur dich gesehen, scheiß doch auf Blaise! Und verdammt, es hatte mich erregt! Und ja, ich war eifersüchtig! Blaise konnte dich haben, dich befriedigen, aber ich…ich….war zu blöd für alles….ich.." Draco raufte sich die Haare und als Harry etwas sagen wollte, hob er die Hand.

„Warte, bitte.. Ich – also Blaise hat mir über dich berichtet, doch ich wusste nicht, dass es um dich ging. Doch die Gemeinsamkeiten waren einfach da und ich hatte eins und eins zusammengezählt. Das war auch der Grund, wieso ich euch dann gesehen habe. Ich wollte Blaise nach. Er liebt dich und das mag ich nicht. Nur ich will dich so anfassen dürfen…" Draco hielt inne und dachte mal kurz nach, während Harry ihn anstrahlte. Dann sah Draco Harry an und blickte verdutzt in dessen Augen.

„Boah, na bitte, das wollte ich also…Mann habe ich lange gebraucht. Ach ja, zurück zum Thema. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, weil du mich damals gesehen hast, also beim Sex…egal…ich, ich hatte es ja irgendwie zurückbekommen, sozusagen. Aber Harry, wieso hast du mir denn nichts gesagt? Wieso hast du mir denn niemals gesagt, dass du mich liebst? Wieso?" Draco setzte sich nun zu Harry, der irgendwie verwirrt schien und leicht peinlich berührt war.

„Ich hatte Angst! Jetzt denk mal nach! Bevor du uns gesehen hast, warst du gegen Schwule, oder? Was hättest du getan, wenn ich es dir gebeichtet hätte?" Draco nickte.

„Stimmt, ich hätte anders reagiert, so wie in deinem Traum…"

„Woher…" flüsterte Harry erschrocken und Draco lächelte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte dir schon in der Dusche helfen, hatte da schon Herzklopfen usw. Ich wusste ja nicht, was das ist! Ich kannte solche Gefühle nicht! Und dann habe ich von dir geträumt, dass du weinst. Und irgendwie träumte ich, dass ich auf Wanderschaft ging und dann war ich bei dir – also mein Geist. Und dann legte ich mich zu dir, habe deinen Traum gesehen. Da habe ich beschlossen einzugreifen, sie fallen zulassen, weil sie mich nicht interessierte. Sag mal, von welchen Mädls träumst du denn? Igitt, die war ja hässlich. Lass mich in Zukunft zufrieden mit diesen Weibern. Jedenfalls bin ich dann in deinem Traum aufgestanden, zu dir hin…."

„Und hast mir gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr leiden müsse, dass alles gut wird"

„Genau"

„Aber wie ist das möglich?" Harry überlegte und Draco lächelte.

„Scheint mir, als hätte ich so eine starke Verbindung zu dir gehabt, dass ich dir doch helfen konnte. Denn ich wollte dir um alles in der Welt helfen. Ich wusste ja noch nicht, was ich fühlte…"

„Und weißt du es jetzt?" meinte Harry kleinlaut, sein Herz klopfte hart in der Brust, sein Mund war trocken.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry…"

Harry sackte in sich zusammen und Draco drehte sich umher und hielt seine Schultern fest.

„So meinte ich es nicht. Schau mal, ich muss dich was fragen, vielleicht weißt du es ja…also..ähm…ich habe da immer so ein kribbeln im Bauch, wenn ich dich sehe. Und dann klopft mein Herz schneller. Und ich will dich immer umarmen, bin eifersüchtig, wenn andere Jungs neben dir stehen oder wenn es dieser schleimige Zabini ist – auch wenn er sich super verhalten hat und ich ihm das groß anrechne. Und ich will dich immer spüren, dich bei mir haben. Wenn du da bist, fühle ich mich so großartig, so voller Leben. Mein Leben hat auf einmal einen Sinn, es ist alles viel einfacher. Wenn ich dich anblicke glaube ich…."

Draco sah Harry fest in die Augen, ein übermächtiges Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihn aus, als Harry ihn so anstrahlte.

„Harry, wenn ich dich so ansehe…ich glaube, nein, ich weiß es jetzt. Ich – ich liebe dich. Ja! Verdammt, ich bin verliebt in dich. Unglaublich und doch ist es so einfach" murmelte Draco ergriffen, seine Augen strahlten voller Liebe und Zuversicht. Harry lächelte gequält, da er nicht zu weinen anfangen wollte, umarmte Draco stürmisch und hielt ihn eisern und zitternd fest.

„Harry?" meinte Draco besorgt und hielt ihn sanft fest, küsste ihn aufs Haar.

„Ich liebe dich Draco, ich liebe dich so sehr, schon so lange…so lange..ich habe so gelitten…"

„Aber das bin ich doch nicht wert" murmelte Draco gerührt, wobei Harry schnell nickte.

„Doch, das bist du. Du bist der Sinn meines Lebens und ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du mich auch liebst. Das ist das einzige, was ich mir wünsche" Draco hielt Harry weiterhin fest und küsste ihn stürmisch auf die Wange.

„Oh ja, ich liebe dich, so tief und mit aller Leidenschaft, dass es schon weh tut. Danke, dass auch du mich liebst" Beide hielten sich stumm fest und dachten an gar nichts.

„Du Harry?"

„Hm"

„Ich, oh Gott, ich – ich will es dir zeigen, ich will dich – ich will mir dir – aber ich weiß nicht, wie..ich" Draco fing zu stottern an, wurde knallrot im Gesicht und Harry löste sich.

„Was?" fragte er leise, wobei ein bestimmtes Glitzern in seine Augen trat. Draco sah in unsicher an.

„Ich habe schon mit so vielen Mädchen geschlafen, aber nie mit einem Jungen und nun bin ich dazu bereit, ich will dir auch so _zeigen_, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Aber ich habe Angst, was falsch zu machen. Ich…"

„Ich kann dich führen, wenn du willst" hauchte Harry nun und Draco nickte erleichtert.

„Ja, zeig mir, was du willst, wie du es willst. Stöhne für mich, schreie für mich, mach mich wahnsinnig und ich schicke dich in den Himmel der Liebe, bringe dich zu deinem schönsten Orgasmus, wenn du mir zeigst, wie ich es richtig mache" raunte Draco nun ernst, doch Lust und Leidenschaft spiegelten sich in seinen Augen, wobei Harry bei diesen Worten zu keuchen anfing, bemerkte, wie Dracos Hand langsam über seinen Oberkörper strich, weiter runter und über dessen Hose wanderte. Harry sah ihm fest in die Augen, hatte die Lippen leicht geöffnet und stöhnte leise.

„Genauso, und ich will auch noch mehr von dir hören. Lass dich fallen, zeig mir, _wie_ du es willst. Denn ich will dir die Liebe zeigen und mich von deinen Gefühlen mitreißen lassen." Mit diesen Worten senkte er seine Lippen auf die von Harry, küsste ihn leicht und vorsichtig. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich zwischen den Lippen hindurch, seine Hand krallte sich in Harrys Haar, presste ihn stürmisch zu sich. Harry stöhnte in den Kuss, der nun immer wilder wurde, tiefer und heißer …. sie beide verbrannte…

Draco legte Harry, während er ihn noch immer küsste, aufs Bett, legte sich seitlich zu ihm und knöpfte ihm das Hemd langsam auf. Er unterbrach den Kuss, sah Harry lächelnd und unsicher an, schluckte hart und senkte seine Lippen auf Harrys Hals. Sanft saugte er daran, setzte seine Zunge ein und biss zärtlich zu. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Mund stand leicht offen und er keuchte. Als Draco leicht zubiss, stöhnte er leise und fing an zu zappeln.

„D-Das ist zum Beispiel sehr gut – mach so weiter" raunte Harry, wobei Draco lächelte, weiter küssend hinunter wanderte. Als er seine Brustwarzen erblickte, ließ er seine Zunge geschmeidig darüber wandern, biss sanft zu und saugte sich leicht daran fest. Harry bäumte sich auf, keuchte leise, krallte sich im Schopf von Draco fest.

„Oh..ja…das ist…ahhh…gut..sehr gut" brachte Harry mühsam heraus und Draco wurde immer sicherer. Wenn Harry jetzt schon so abging, was wäre, wenn er ihn mit dem Mund…Draco stöhnte, als er daran dachte, wanderte weiter. Dann ließ er ab, blickte Harry tief in die Augen, während er den Gürtel von Harrys Hose öffnete, diese herunterzog und Harrys überhartes Glied zum Vorschein kam. Draco keuchte leise auf, leckte sich über die Lippen, biss auf seine Unterlippe und zog genüsslich Harrys Boxershorts aus. Harry hatte ein wenig angst, Draco verschrecken zu können, wollte ihn zurückhalten. Doch dieser schlug liebevoll seine Hände weg und raunte:

„Nein, es ist ok so, ich bin nur nervös und ich …wow…du siehst so scharf aus, so sexy. Diesen Anblick bekomme ich noch immer nicht los. Als ich dich das erste Mal nackt gesehen habe, hat meine Hose gespannt, genauso wie jetzt" Harry blickte auf Dracos Mitte und lächelte sanft. Draco war jetzt schon vollkommen erregt und betrachtete dabei Harrys wundervollen Körper.

„Und jetzt sag mir, ob ich das auch richtig mache." Draco senkte seine Lippen, robbte runter und küsste Harrys Bauch, seine Zunge stieß in Harrys Bauchnabel, wobei dieser scharf die Luft zischend einzog und leise stöhnte.

„Das ich da so empfindlich bin" hauchte Harry nun, schloss genüsslich seine Augen. Draco blickte in dieses wunderschöne Gesicht und lächelte. Doch dann blickte er auf Harrys hartes, großes Glied, wobei sich ein Lusttropfen gelöst hatte. Er wollte ihn kosten, ihn spüren. Mit starkem Herzklopfen kniete er sich zwischen Harrys Beinen, der aus halbgeöffneten Liedern, mit stark hebender und senkender Brust, auf ihn hinabblickte.

„Du – du musst das nicht tun, du….aaahhhh!" rief Harry aus, als Draco seine Lippen auf dessen Eichel setzte, langsam daran saugte. Dann ließ er ab, griff sanft zu und schob seine Hand rauf und runter, bemerkte, dass Harry zu keuchen anfing. Er senkte seinen Kopf, seine Zunge umspielte Harrys Eichel, bis dieser wieder leise aufschrie, seine Hände ins Lacken krallte.

„Oh…ja….wow…das ist…uuuhhhhh" stöhnte Harry, seine Wangen waren dunkelrot. Doch dann riss er die Augen auf, als Draco sein Glied tief in den Mund aufnahm und Harry damit einen leisen Schrei entlockte. Draco spürte pure Lustströme durch seinen Körper zucken, er saugte und lutschte, sein Kopf hob und senkte sich. Harrys Kopf war noch immer in der Höhe, er lehnte auf seinen Unterarmen, wobei er die eine Hand löste und sie in Dracos Schopf krallte, ihn dirigierte. Jedes Mal, wenn Draco ihn besonders tief aufnahm, zischte Harry und zog dann die Luft durch die Zähne ein. Er war wie paralysiert, als sein Glied feucht schimmernd immer wieder zum Vorschein kam, Draco die Augen geschlossen hielt, daran knabberte, den Schaft ableckte um das harte Glied wieder tief aufzunehmen.

„Oh…Baby…ja….schneller" raunte Harry, wobei Draco folgte und ihn schneller bearbeitete. Er setzte seine Hand nun auch ein, Harry schrie abermals auf, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ohhhh, jaaaaa!" rief er lustvoll und tief aus und Draco hatte sichtlich Spaß daran. Er liebte es Harry in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass es ihm selber so viel Lust bescherte, an Harrys steifen Glied zu lecken, daran zu saugen. Er wurde immer schneller, hörte Harrys keuchen und stöhnen, welches immer lauter wurde.

„Dray, du bist ein Naturtalent…du…machst…mich…wahnsinnig…warte..aufhören..wenn du so weiter machst….aaahhh…dann…komme ich…und…..bitte…..nein….du……" Harry keuchte immer schneller, stöhnte immer tiefer, warf den Kopf hin und her, krallte nun beide Hände in Dracos Schopf. Dieser wurde immer schneller, befand sich im Rausch, wollte Harry in den Himmel jagen. Und zwar mit einem lauten Schrei. Dracos Herz schlug wie wild, als er mit seiner anderen Hand zu Harrys Eingang wanderte und dort mit dem Finger beim Loch herumspielte. Harrys Kopf schoss abermals in die Höhe.

„Was…..Draco…du….." keuchte er erregt und glaubte nicht, was Draco gerade vorhatte. Dracos Mut wuchs, er wollte wissen, wie es war, Harry innen zu spüren. Sanft schob er, während er genüsslich saugte, seinen Finger in Harry hinein, schob ihn tiefer, spürte die heiße Enge, die noch heißer und enger war, als bei einem Mädchen. Er stellte sich vor, wie es war, wenn er sich in ihm versenken würde. Und das brachte ihn schon fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Als er sich vorsichtig vortastete, seinen Finger rein und raus bewegte, weiterlutschte und genau den Punkt traf, bäumte sich Harry auf.

Er schrie laut und verzweifelt auf, während er sich explosionsartig in Dracos Mund ergoss und erschöpft ins Kissen zurückfiel. Draco sah auf, lächelte, schluckte artig runter und leckte sich die Lippen. Dann küsste er sich nach oben, biss abermals in Harrys Brustwarzen, der wieder stöhnte. Seine Lippen wanderten nach oben, fingen Harrys Lippen ein, küsste ihn heiß und innig. Als sie sich wieder lösten, sah Harry ihn verschleiert an.

„Das war alles richtig, Draco. Was Schöneres habe ich noch nie erlebt. Wow" Harrys Wangen brannten förmlich und Draco freute sich.

„Der Lustschrei von dir hat mir besonders gefallen, aber warte ab, ob ich das nicht noch steigern kann" murmelte er nun, wobei Harry große Augen bekam. Draco stand vom Bett auf, zog sich das Shirt vom Kopf, sah Harry dabei in die Augen. Danach knöpfte er langsam die Hosen auf, wobei Harry nun auch aufsprang, ihn hart und knurrend packte, ihn aufs Bett zurückschleuderte und das Blitzen in Dracos Augen sah. Dann riss er an Dracos Hosen, zog diese inkl. der Boxershorts knurrend herunter und legte sich auf Draco drauf.

Dieser genoss Harrys Körper auf seinem, stöhnte leise auf, als Harry ihn sanft am Hals küsste. Seine Lippen wanderten hauchzart dessen Hals hinab, wobei Draco abermals stöhnte.

„Schatz, trau dich, ich liebe es, wenn du leidenschaftlich bist. Wegen mir brauchst du dich nicht zurückhalten, bitte" Harry blickte ihn kurz an und Draco schluckte hart. So eine Leidenschaft, die Harrys Augen dunkel machten, hatte er noch nie gesehen. Auch nicht dieses teuflische Grinsen.

„Oh oh.." murmelte er nun, als Harry seine Hand in Dracos Schopf vergrub, sanft und doch hart in Dracos Hals biss, diesen Biss dann langsam ableckte. Draco stöhnte tief auf, sein Glied zuckte.

„Jaaa…uhhh, das ist es…" stöhnte er wieder, wobei Harry weiterleckte, saugte, leicht biss. Auch er wanderte dessen Brust hinab, saugte sich an dessen Brustwarzen fest, blies sie danach an und Draco schrie leise auf.

„uuuhhh, oh ja….mehr Harry…mehr…" Harry gehorchte, streichelte hart und fordernd über Dracos Körper, begutachtete ihn, küsste mit heißen Lippen dessen Brust, wanderte tiefer. Draco zuckte immer wieder zusammen, spürte die brennende, feuchte Spur, die Harrys Zunge und Mund hinterließ. Als Harry tiefer wanderte, keuchte Draco auf. Sein Glied war hart wie Stein, zuckte permanent. Er befürchtete, dass er bald kommen würde. Als Harry anfing, Dracos Hoden zu massieren und genüsslich sein Glied dabei in den Mund nahm, schrie Draco laut auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, sah Sterne vor seinen geschlossenen Liedern.

Er spürte die heißen Lippen von Harry, den heißen Mund, der sich über sein Glied stülpte, spürte die Zunge, die unweigerlich langsam leckend den Schaft entlang fuhr. Draco keuchte und stöhnte, schrie zeitweise auf und merkte, dass Harry auf einmal weiter wanderte. Sanft knabberte er an Dracos Hoden, wo dieser extrem empfindlich war und zuckte mit dem Becken, als er auf einmal Harrys Zunge am Eingang spürte.

„W-Was ist das….das….mehr….ohhhh…Gott!" rief Draco aus, krallte sich fest und merkte, wie Harry mit seiner Zunge heiß eindrang und Draco zum schreien brachte.

„Oh ja….mehr…!" rief Draco, als Harry einen Finger in Draco versinken ließ und anfing, diesen zu bewegen. Mit der anderen Hand rieb er sanft den Schaft, blickte erregt in Dracos Gesicht. Dieser keuchte, schwitzte, zitterte. Sein Unterleib zuckte immer wieder, als Harry auf einmal den Punkt fand, seinen Finger drehte und den Punkt genauestens und lange massierte. Draco schrie wieder auf, bäumte sich durch, zuckte wild hin und her. Doch dann riss er die Augen auf, setzte sich auf, packte Harry an der Schulter und schmiss ihn herum.

Beide keuchten, küssten sich hart und leidenschaftlich, wobei Dracos Hände wanderten, als hätte er dies schon immer getan. Sein Finger glitt abermals in Harry, doch schon fing er an, sich schnell in ihm zu bewegen. Harry stöhnte laut in den Kuss, kam nicht mehr davon los, zappelte wie wild und Draco schob nun zwei Finger hinein, stieß härter zu und brachte Harry zum Schreien, als er sich vom Kuss losriss.

„JAAAAA! Schneller!!! Bitte…nimm mich endlich!" rief Harry aus, krallte sich an Dracos Schultern fest. Dieser knurrte voller Erregung, setzte sich zwischen die Beine von Harry, zog diesen zu sich, krallte seine Finger in das Becken von Harry, setzte an und versenkte sich mit einem harten, glatten Stoß in ihm. Dieser stöhnte tief auf, schlang seine Füße um Dracos Rücken und krallte sich fest. Draco schrie leise auf, als er diese heiße Enge um sich spürte und murmelte verzweifelt:

„Nur einen kurzen Moment, sonst komme ich gleich. Himmel, bist du eng und heiß…wenn ich das früher gewusst hätte, ich wäre immer schon schwul gewesen…" Doch dann fing er an sich langsam zu bewegen und Harry zitterte vor Anspannung. Er hatte es schon immer geliebt, wenn er genau spürte, wie sich ein hartes Glied in ihn bohrte, doch diesmal war es noch intensiver. Er merkte eine jede Reibung, genauso wie Draco selber.

„Schneller…bitte…tiefer.." jammerte Harry nun und Draco gehorchte. Wenn er mit Mädchen geschlafen hatte, war er immer sanfter gewesen, um ihnen nicht weh zu tun. Doch Harry wollte es anscheinend härter, also stieß er bis zum Anschlag und schrie heiser auf.

„Oh….ja….uuhhh…mehr…schneller….das ist saugut…." Wimmerte Harry nun, keuchte, stöhnte immer wieder, was in Dracos Ohren Musik war.

„Ja, wenn du es so willst…dann…" mehr sagte er nicht, als er hart Harrys Hüften packte und zustieß, sich in Harry hineinrammte, immer wieder den Punkt traf. Dieser schrie bei einem jeden Stoß auf, krallte sich an Dracos Po fest.

„Schneller….jaaa…ohhh…genauso…..tiefer…uuhh...ja….da……ich….oh..Wahnsinn…JA!" rief Harry mit dunkelroten Wangen, trieb sich Dracos Becken entgegen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Sinne schwanden. Er spürte wie der Orgasmus immer schneller auf ihn zukam, merkte mit einem jeden Stoß, wie Draco die Prostata traf und bäumte sich auf, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als er hart abspritzte. Draco, schon längst abgedriftet und überwältigt von diesen Gefühlen, merkte, wie Harry sich zusammenzog und ihn mitriss, hörte den unglaublich erotischen Schrei von Harry, der ihm den Rest gab. Er explodierte mit einem heiseren, lauten Schrei und pumpte seinen heißen Saft in ihn. Danach sackte er in sich zusammen, merkte, wie Harry ihn zu sich zog und ihn zitternd umarmte.

Draco war noch immer in Trance, kuschelte sich an Harry, zitterte am gesamten Leib, der zuckte und keuchte vor sich hin. Seine Augen schimmerten feucht, als er Harry ins Gesicht sah und meinte:

„So fühlt sich sagenhafter Sex gemischt mit Liebe also an. Das war sagenhaft und unglaublich zugleich. Du hast mir die Sterne gezeigt, denn so einen explosionsartigen Orgasmus hatte ich noch nie." Harry strich ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, küsste ihn hauchzart und hielt ihn lange fest.

„Und du hast mir gezeigt, was Gefühle sind. Ich hatte noch nie so einen intensiven Sex, der mich beinahe in eine Ohnmacht geschickt hätte. Du warst sagenhaft und hast alles richtig gemacht, mehr als das"

„Und ich habe dich zum schreien gebracht und das war absolut scharf. Harry, ich bin so unglaublich in dich verliebt, ich fasse es nicht. Und wehe, es berührt dich jemand anderer, dann muss ich denjenigen umbringen. Denn ab jetzt gehörst du mir, mir ganz alleine. Und ich gehöre dir, für immer" hauchte Draco und zog Harry liebevoll zu sich, küsste dessen Gesicht ab.

„Heißt das, wir sind jetzt zusammen?" fragte Harry glücklich und Draco nickte.

„Ich finde, das waren wir schon seit dem ich dir die Hand gegeben habe, als wir Freunde wurden. Ich glaube, da wusste ich schon, dass ich dich liebe. Denn seit dem war ich nur noch glücklich." Harry seufzte glücklich und strahlte Draco richtig an.

„Du bist so wunderschön, der schönste Junge, dem ich je begegnet bin" hauchte er und Draco wurde rot.

„Ich? Tja, wenn du das so siehst, dann bin ich glücklich, mit dem schönsten Jungen der Schule zusammen sein zu können und ich will es der ganzen Welt zeigen." Eine Dusche und einzige Zeit später marschierten die beiden Händchen haltend Richtung Gryffindorturm, da die Slytherins die beiden schon längst akzeptiert hatten. Und Blaise war nicht unbeteiligt daran. Hatte Draco doch vergessen, einen Schweigezauber auszusprechen und Blaise hatte nur gepfiffen, als er Harrys Lustschreie hörte.

Blaise hatte Draco beneidet, doch wollte er Neville eine Chance geben. Er hatte geistesgegenwärtig alle Schüler aus der Nähe von Dracos Zimmer verscheucht, hatte danach einen Schweigezauber ausgesprochen und als die beiden raus kamen, nahm er beide zu sich, flüsterte ihnen zu, dass sie dies nicht mehr vergessen sollten. Beide wurden dunkelrot, kicherten unsicher und Blaise lachte. Danach gab er Harry einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund, genauso auch Draco, zwinkerte und eilte davon. Draco starrte ihm nach, wischte sich den Mund ab und raunzte: „Das darfst nur du und wenn er dich noch einmal küssen sollte, dann.." Harry lachte, zog ihn an sich und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Aber du warst derjenige, der es geschafft hat, mich vollkommen zu befriedigen und ich glaube, ich werde so schnell nicht normal sitzen können" Draco wurde abermals rot, als er das Blitzen in Harrys Augen sah. Eng umschlungen machten sie sich nun auf den Weg, kamen dort an, wo Harry hinwollte, wobei ihn alle verdattert musterten.

Hermine war die erste, die auf die beiden zuging, Harry umarmte und ihn abküsste, wobei Draco knurrte, als er das sah.

„Ach Harry! Ich freu mich ja so! Ich bin so glücklich" Hermines Augen glänzten verdächtig, als sie sich zu Draco umdrehte, auch ihn stürmisch umarmte und ihn an sich drückte. Draco war noch immer verdattert, doch umarmte er sie liebevoll und lächelte freudig. Hermine nahm danach sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, flüsterte ein „Ich danke dir" und küsste ihn stürmisch auf die Wange.

„Du bist wahrlich ein Segen, du hast uns unseren Harry zurückgegeben" Ron kam hinzu, lächelte unsicher und reichte Draco die Hand. Dieser nahm sie an, wobei Ron grinste.

„Hörte, du bist ein exzellenter Schachspieler? Na? Lust auf ne Runde? Bisher hat mich niemand geschlagen. Komm schon Kumpel, gib dir einen Ruck!" Draco noch immer verdattert, spürte einen Klaps auf seinem Po, der eindeutig von Harry stammte und schlenderte Ron hinterher. Draco war begeistert, denn Ron war alles andere als dumm, spielte hervorragend. Und so lobte er ihn auch, als Ron gewann. Doch Draco bestand auf eine Revange, wobei Rons Gesicht strahlte und diesmal Draco gewann. Ron nickte anerkennend, lobte Draco für dessen Fairness und dass sie das unbedingt wiederholen mussten. Draco wurde warmherzig aufgenommen, übernachtete teilweise bei Harry, doch traute er sich nicht, mit Harry dort weiter zu gehen. Doch er genoss die Kissenschlachten, spielte mit Ron Harry gerne Streiche und ärgerte gerne die Mädchen, wobei Ginny recht schlagfertig war und auch die Jungs gerne reinlegte.

Die Tage vergingen und Snape war beeindruckt, wie perfekt die beiden in Zaubertränke zusammenarbeiteten. Die lieferten perfekte Tränke ab und auch Neville wurde besser, der neben Blaise saß und diesen verliebt musterte, wobei Blaise aus undefinierbaren Gründen nicht richtig sitzen konnte. Die beiden waren seit 2 Tagen ein Paar, waren über beide Ohren verliebt. Als Draco Harrys Blick bemerkte, wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich, da dieser leise knurrte, ihn mit den Augen schon beinahe auszog. Dracos Hose wurde eng und nur mit Mühe und Not schafften sie es unversehrt aus dem Klassenraum. Draco zog Harry mit sich, schubste ihn in eine Kammer und verschloss diese mit einigen Zaubern, inklusive Schweigezauber. Danach küsste er hart und leidenschaftlich Harrys Mund, wobei dieser keuchte, an Dracos Kleidern zerrte.

„Ich will dich schon den ganzen Tag lang vernaschen, ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Du bist so verdammt scharf" raunte er und biss Draco leicht in den Hals. Dieser stöhnte erregt auf, presste sich an Harrys Hüften und rieb sich daran.

„Dann nimm mich endlich, ich will dich spüren, ich will deine Zunge fühlen, deine Finger, dein Prachtding. Zeig mir die Sterne und stoße mich in den Himmel" knurrte Draco und küsste ihn abermals. Harry hatte bisher noch nie den aktiveren Part übernommen, war überaus erregt und riss Draco förmlich die Kleider vom Leib, wobei er selber schon nackt war. Danach presste er ihn an die Wand, leckte seinen Brustkorb an, biss in dessen Brustwarzen um nochmals darüber zu lecken. Draco entkamen Lustschreie, er riss beinahe an Harrys Haaren, seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt.

„Mach schon, ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus" jammerte Draco, als Harry mit einem Ruck dessen Hose herunterzog, die Boxer folgte. Danach griff er sich Dracos steinhartes Glied, leckte mit der Zunge darüber, nahm in tief auf und saugte wild daran. Draco stöhnte hart auf, schrie leise und krallte abermals seine Hände in Harrys Schopf.

„Oh Baby, saug weiter…uhhh…heiß….deine Zunge..wahnsinn…mehr..tiefer.ohhh schneller!" raunte Draco nun und bewegte sein Becken nach vor und zurück, sah zu, wie sein hartes und feuchtes Glied in Harrys Mund verschwand. Danach richtete sich Harry auf und sah Draco fest in die Augen.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er nur und Draco nickte.

„Ja, jetzt sofort, ich wollte es schon immer, habe mich aber nicht getraut, dich zu fragen, ob du es willst. Ich will dich aber nicht dazu zwingen…hmpf." Harry gab ihm einen heißen Kuss, schob schon fast brutal seine Zunge hindurch und brachte Draco damit fast um den Verstand. Als er sich löste, hauchte er:

„Dreh dich um Liebling" Und Draco gehorchte mit stark klopfenden Herzen. Harry kniete wieder vor ihm, schob seine Backen auseinander und fuhr mit seiner Zunge den Schacht entlang.

„uuhhh, jaaa…mehr" keuchte Draco und krallte sich an der Mauer fest, spreizte die Beine weiter auseinander. Als er Harrys Zunge bemerkte, wie sie sich tief in ihn schob, schrie er laut auf, zitterte und wäre beinahe gekommen.

„Jaaaaaa, oh Gott!" rief er aus und keuchte mit Harry um die Wette. Harry leckte noch einige Male darüber, saugte sich daran fest, eher er einen Finger in ihn versenkte und schnell rein und raus bewegte.

„oohhh….tiefer…bitte.." wimmerte Draco und Harry gehorchte. Bald wurden es zwei Finger und danach drei. Liebevoll dehnte er seinen Freund, für den es das erste Mal war. Harry wusste, dass es kurz schmerzen konnte, doch Draco verspürte nur Lust, die heiß durch seine Adern schoss.

„Schneller….ja…tiefer…schieb sie ganz rein….uuuhhh" raunte Draco und schob sich den Fingern entgegen. Harry stöhnte und keuchte, als er sich bereits aufgestellt hatte und zusah, wie seine Finger schneller rein und raus glitten. Doch dann blieb er ganz in Draco versunken, suchte nach dem Punkt und massierte ihn. Draco schrie wild auf, sein Körper zuckte „Nimm mich endlich! Oh Gott!!! Schnell" Harry zog die Finger zurück, setzte an und versank mit lautem Gestöhne in seinem Freund. Draco hielt die Luft an, weil dies einfach nur absolut sagenhaft war. Als Harry ganz in ihm war, küsste er sanft Dracos Nacken und fing an sich zu bewegen.

„Jaaa….scheiße ist das gut…mehr als das…das fühlt sich so perfekt und genial an…schneller…bitte.." jammerte Draco weiter und krallte sich an der Mauer fest. Harry keuchte abermals als er anfing schneller zu werden.

„Baby, tiefer…trau dich, du tust mir nicht weh…bitte" raunte Draco, wobei Harry laut stöhnte, sich in Dracos Nacken verbiss und anfing, sich hart und schnell in Draco zu bewegen. Dieser schrie mit einem jeden Stoß heiß auf, da Harry immer wieder die Prostata traf. Auch Harry schrie leise und heiser auf, hatte Angst zu früh zu kommen.

„Liebling, du bist so verdammt eng, ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus" keuchte Harry und stöhnte laut.

„Nimm mich wilder, mein Hengst. Bitte, ich brauch das jetzt. Egal ob du kommst, ich folge dir…" raunte Draco und schob sein Becken immer wieder gegen das von Harry. Dieser verbiss sich abermals in Dracos Schulter, griff hart sein Becken, wobei er mit der anderen Hand Dracos Glied umfasste, es im selben Takt rieb, wie er zustieß. Er wurde immer schneller, härter, versenkte sich tiefer und stieß mit aller Kraft zu, die er besaß. Er liebte Dracos laute Lustschreie, wobei sein Körper sich immer wieder verspannte, zuckte. Harry wusste Bescheid, wusste, dass er immer wieder Dracos Prostata traf. Er beschleunigte abermals, hielt jetzt Dracos Becken hart mit beiden Händen fest und versenkte sich tief und männlich mit aller Gewalt in Draco. Dieser kam aus dem Schreien nicht mehr hinaus, ergoss sich hart abspritzend gegen die Mauer und driftete beinahe in die Bewusstlosigkeit ab.

Er sah Sterne vor den Augen, sackte in sich zusammen, wurde von starken Händen aufgefangen und hörte nur weit entfernt Harrys Stimme.

„Liebling, hörst du mich? Schatz, sag doch was" hauchte Harry besorgt, wobei Draco wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war und nur ein „Wow, das war himmlisch" hervorbrachte. Harry lachte erleichtert auf, sank mit ihm auf den Boden und umarmte in liebevoll.

„Ich wäre beinahe ohnmächtig geworden, so einen unglaublichen Orgasmus hatte ich. Harry du bist Wahnsinn."

„Das war mein erstes Mal…" meinte Harry leise und sah Draco über beide Ohren verliebt ins Gesicht.

„Was?" hauchte Draco nun und rappelte sich hoch, zog Harry mit sich.

„Ja, ich war immer der passive Partner, doch bei dir hatte ich das erste Mal das Verlangen, also..ich…"

„Baby, ich liebe dich so sehr!" rief Draco aus und zog ihn stürmisch an sich. Leise flüsterte er Harry etwas ins Ohr, wobei dieser selig lächelte.

„Danke, dass du mir dein erstes Mal geschenkt hast"

„Danke dir auch, dass DU MIR dein erstes Mal geschenkt hast" wisperte Harry zurück und küsste Draco liebevoll. Schnell waren sie gesäubert, angezogen und schritten, umher sehend leise aus der Kammer. Hand in Hand schritten sie nun den Gang entlang, betrachteten nicht die Schüler, die ihnen verwirrt nachsahen. Auch nicht, als sie in der Halle waren um zu Abend zu Essen. Nur als Draco sich zu den Gryffindors setzte, wobei Blaise neben Neville saß und ein leises „Aua" von sich gab, brach der Tisch in Lachen aus, schlugen Draco auf die Schulter, der knallrot wurde und sich in Harrys Halsbeuge versteckte. Dieser wurde ebenso rot, doch hob er Dracos Kinn an, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, fuhr mit seiner Zunge tief in Dracos Mundhöhle, wobei dieser laut stöhnte. Die Halle wurde augenblicklich still, sahen den beiden zu und keuchten auf.

Dieser Kuss steckte so voller Liebe und Leidenschaft, sodass einige aufstanden und zu klatschen anfingen. Die meisten folgten, außer den verschmähten Mädchen, die Draco damals beglückt hatte. Seit dem waren die beiden das Traumpaar der Schule und wurden auch als solches akzeptiert. Sogar Snape freute sich, und das hatte schon etwas zu bedeuten. Das letzte Jahr kam rasch und die beiden schlossen mit perfekten Zeugnissen ab, wollten beide die Ausbildung zum Auror machen. Jetzt sahen sie in die Zukunft, hatten viele Freunde mit denen sie ihr Leben teilten, doch besonders freuten sie sich auf ihre eigene Wohnung und auf die ungestörten Stunden, die sie ab nun miteinander im Bett verbringen wollten – ohne gestört zu werden. Und die Liebe kennt bekanntlich keine Grenzen. Dies dachte sich Draco Malfoy der eine kleine Schachtel hervorzog, diese öffnete und ein wunderschöner Goldreif zum Vorschein kam. Denn heute wollte er seinem Schatz einen Antrag machen und er war sich sicher, dieser würde zusagen.

**Ende**

P.s. Wenn sich jemand fragt, wo Pansy war – die wurde Anfang des ersten Jahres von der Riesenkrake verschlungen, da diese glaubte, eine saftige Robbe vor sich zu haben….Schicksal…hehe…hüstl..Na? Hats gefallen? –ganzliebschau- KOMMIS!! Büüddeee..


	2. An die Reviewer

**An die Reviewer!**

_Gilt für die meisten Oneshots, bei denen ihr mir geantwortet habt! Hoffe, ihr lest eure Antworten dazu!_

_Erstmals herzlichen Dank dafür! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, von euch zu lesen! Und einige haben mir ja noch mehr geschrieben! Also bei mehreren geantwortet! _

**Und jetzt kommen meine Antworten und VIELEN DANK!!!**

**Celine:** Schade, dass es dir nicht so gefallen hat, diesmal, vielleicht dann ein anderes Mal? Mit dieser Kritik, tut mir leid, kann ich nichts anfangen. Aber vielleicht findest du ja mal eine Story bei mir, dir die gefällt. Danke trotzdem!

**Adeliade:** Danke dir vielmals! Hat mich sehr gefreut! Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! Hoffentlich lesen wir uns mal wieder!

Talvi: Klar war es OOC, habe ich ja oben auch angekündigt. Verstehe dann nicht, wieso du es erwähnst. Aber wenn du es süß gefunden hast, freut es mich!

**Thommy-d:** Ist ja süß, dass du dich bei mir gedankst für das Chap! Das finde ich sehr klasse! Und wenn du guckst, gibt's schon ein neues Chap beim Eifer des Gefechts! Ich finde es immer spitze, dass du mir immer antwortest! Danke!

**WhiteRoseOfDarknes:** Klar spinne ich! Was denn sonst! Hehe. Glaub mir, ich hatte nicht vor, so lange zu schreiben. Aber wenn die Ideen da sind… Danke trotzdem für dein kommi! Knutschis von mir an dich!

**Ramona:** Super! Du, das freut mich voll! Finde es schön, wenn ich meine Fans so beeindrucken kann! Das gibt's nicht immer! Und wenn du guckst, gibt's schon ein neue Chap bei Eifer. Hoffentlich bekommst du bald eine Benachrichtigung und dann kannst es lesen! Dickes Knuddel an dich! Bist ein Schatz!

**Pussycat June:** Mann! Ich lach mich blöd! So süß, wie du das Kommi angefangen hast! Stimmt, wenn Blaise ein Arsch ist, kann ich ihn auch nicht leiden, aber ich liebe ihn einfach und in den meisten Storys bei mir ist er eigentlich ein ganz ein Süßer! Gelle, Neville und er sind ja ur herzig. Ja, Snape war diesmal schon sehr lieb, was? Da muss man ihn mögen! Und auch Draco, wie er seine Gefühle erforscht. Freut mich, dass ich es für dich gut hinbekommen habe! Tja, würde sagen – Dark Gugi und ich haben ein Partent drauf, stimmt! Danke Kati-Maus, bist sehr lieb zu mir, gefällt mir! Hoffe, ich kann dich weiterhin damit beeindrucken!

**GefallenerEngel:** Ja, war mal anders von mir, was? Aber ich musste es mal so darstellen, ging ja nicht anders. Hatte gehofft, man bekommt mit, wie sich Draco verändert, habe mir dabei Mühe gegeben. Hehe. Blaise, mein Süßer, ist ein JUNGE, sagt auch JKR. Sie hat dementiert, dass sie in Büchern nie geschrieben hat, dass Blaise ein Mädchen ist. Sie meinte selber, Blaise sei ein Junge…tja. Bei mir ist er es auch. Grins. Aber er und Neville waren schon herzig, was? Süß von dir, deine Kommis sind echt lieb! Danke!

**t-m-r:** Ja, der Engel ist mir so eingefallen! Hehe. Im Stress? Na geh! Aber ich bin froh, dass du es dann doch geschafft hast! Ich freue mich auch schon, dich wieder zu lesen! Knuddels

**Momix:** Wieso unbegabt? Aber schön, dass ich dann trotzdem von dir lese! Das gefällt mir! Danke! Tja, Fantasie habe ich genug, aber Schreibkraft? Manchmal kann ich nicht aufhören, manchmal fällt mir nichts ein. Leider ist es so. Grins. Klar! Ich schreibe immer weiter und mir wird dabei nie fad! Hoffe, sie gefallen dir weiterhin! Dickes Knuddel und herzlichen Dank!

**Babsel:** Dir ist heiß? Dann habe ich es ja geschafft! Freut mich voll! Hehe. Kein Problem, ich bin auch mit Stress zu und versuche alles unter einen Hut zu bringen! Wünsche dir auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Dickes Knutscha an dich!!!

**Moin:** aaahhhh! Dein Vater kam gerade ins Zimmer? Mann, peinlicher gings nimma. Hast es überstanden? Hoffentlich! Ja, Blaise und Neville sind schon süß! Dir auch einen guten Rutsch! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Leseteufel:** na da bin ich aber froh, dass du es dann doch gelesen hast! Ich weiß ja, du magst nur Draco und Harry, aber ich musste es so schreiben, damit die Geschichte ihren Hintergrund hat und Draco endlich draufkommt, was Sache ist. Ja, Harry hatte mir auch leid getan, aber er hat es ja überstanden! Du hast es gleich zwei mal gelesen? DANKE! Das freut mich! Dann hat es dir ja echt gefallen…Bis dann! Knuddels!

**Pitvansee:** JUHU! Wow, von dir habe ich viele Kommis bekommen. Egal ob auf diese Story, oder auf eine andere und dafür will ich dir nochmals danken! Und glaube mir, ich schreibe weiter und es wird immer was von mir kommen! Danke für alles, das freut mich voll! Denn das zeigt mir, dass sie dir echt gefallen! DANKE!

**Kyly:** Hallo Schatz! Schön, dass ich deine Erwartungen übertroffen habe! Das gefällt mir voll! Danke! Ja, Draco hat sich langsam herangetastet und das hat mir an der Story besonders gefallen! Schön dass du mich mehr liebst als diese Story! Lach! Tja, dann habe ich es in der Tat geschafft! Wenn ich dir die Röte ins Gesicht damit getrieben habe. Grins. Passt schon so! Probiers doch mit dem selber Schreiben? Dir auch in ewiger Liebe! Dickes Knutscha! Danke!

**Duivel:** Schön, dass es ein Genuss war, meinen oneshot zu lesen! Finde ich super! Ja, ja, PC´s und ihre Probleme, was? Verstehe ich voll und ganz! Ja, Harry hat am Anfang gelitten, da habe ich auch etwas verarbeitet und die Geschichte verschoben, da ich unbedingt ein Happy end haben wollte! Und das kam ja dann auch, nachdem Draco endlich dazu gestanden ist! Klar! Blaise war diesmal einfach der Hammer! Und mit Neville zusammen, ur herzig! Dickes Bussi auch an dich Schatz! Danke!

**Vimana:** Liest du denn so viele meiner Geschichten, weil du „wie immer" Schreibst? Wenn ja, dann freut mich dass! Klar schreibe ich weiter und vielleicht lese ich ja wieder mal was von dir! Danke sehr! Dickes Knutscha an dich!

**Ödarius:** Ich flieg um!!!! Ein Kommi von dir? Genial! Na bitte, und immer wieder diese genialen Sprüche! Hehe. Finde ich lustig. Wo ein Licht ist, ist auch eine Lampe…hehe. Und Zitrone magst du auch? Finde ich klasse! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Habe gesehen, du postest hier deine Story? PERFEKT! Nein, Rob liest nicht mit, aber ich habe es ihm ausgerichtet, er hat gegrinst….ätsch! Bist ein Schlingel…trotzdem knutsch…grins.

**Tinkita:** Schön, dass dir auch diese Story sehr gut gefallen hat! Das freut mich sehr!! Danke!!!

**Amor et psyche:** Geiler Name…hehe. Na wenigstens was! Wegen nicht so unerträglich usw. Schön, danke sehr! Draco ist mir also gelungen? Freut mich! Danke fürs kommi! War sehr nett von dir!

**GeorgiDee:** Ich danke dir, dass du sie gelesen hast! Schön, dass ich dir damit eine Freude habe machen können! Das ehrt mich sehr! Danke sehr!

**Silver Snake:** Ja, ich liebe ruhige Parts aber diesmal hat es mich übermannt! Zuerst mal die Geschichte aufbauen und dann kommt Leben in die Charas! Ja, der Engel ist mir einfach so eingefallen! Ja, Harry musste leider leiden, aber Draco war ja da und das war kein Zufall. Hehe. Du, bei mir kommen die beiden immer zusammen! Kann ja nicht anders! Dafür liebe ich sie beide zu sehr! Hehe. Dir auch viele Knutschis, knuddels, Bussis und sonst noch was und dir auch einen tollen Rutsch ins neue Jahr!!!! Hab dich lieb Sils!

**Ferret:** Ehrlich? Habe ich dich damit beeindrucken können? Das freut mich voll! Danke sehr! Und keine Bange, es kommen noch mehr Sachen von mir und ich hoffe, du bist dann auch so begeistert! DANKE!!

**Deedochan:** Hallo Mausiherzi! Ja, war diesmal was ganz anderes von mir, was? Ehrlich? Ich liebe es Lemons zu schreiben! Kann ja nicht anders, weil ich süchtig bin! Ja, ich auch nicht. Wie ich fertig war und geguckt habe, war ich platt! So ein langes Oneshot…boah! Meine Finger! Ja, auch ich habe mit Harry mitgelitten, leider. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht länger so leiden lassen! Ging einfach nicht! Danke fürs kommi mein Schatz! Danke sehr! Bussis, hab dich lieb!!! Nickimaus…

**Feaneth:** Ja! Das P.s. hat es einigen angetan, konnte nicht widerstehen es zu schreiben, pfeif. Würde mich freuen, wenn du sie dann alle lesen würdest! Freu mich schon darauf!

_So, meine Lieben! **DANKE EUCH ALLEN!** Wenn ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte, bitte melden! Und ich schicke dann die Antwort euch – bei meinem nächsten Chap in der aktuellen FF „Eifer des Gefechts" wenns Recht ist!_

**Ich wünsche euch allen einen super Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Und kommt ja gut an!**

Eure für immer!

Gugi und dark Gugi.


End file.
